


Mother's Day

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Sandy Girard AU [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All'inizio dell'ultimo anno, compare una donna sconosciuta che chiede di David Karofsky. Kurt la aiuta a trovarlo e strada facendo scopre qualcosa sul passato dell'ex-bullo.<br/>[Traduzione della fic di TheFirstMrsHummel; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mother's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153923) by TheFirstMrsHummel. 



> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di TFMH, che è possibile trovare su FF.net. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=188598) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3.  
> Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di TFMH di tradurre la sua storia.

Non appena Kurt posò lo sguardo sulla donna nel corridoio, ebbe la chiara sensazione che non fosse di quelle parti. Non era solo la sua espressione mentre scrutava i volti degli studenti che le passavano davanti, sebbene quella fosse certamente un indizio. Il suo guardaroba era di tutt’altro livello; Kurt sapeva il fatto suo nell’ambito degli stilisti alla moda: jeans _skinny_ scuri slavati della _Seven_ , una camicetta _Missoni_ in seta a stampe vivaci e un adorabile paio di sandali di _Prada_ decorati con false pietre. La sua postura suggeriva che potesse essere una modella o una ballerina: mento in alto, spalle indietro e cassa toracica sollevata. I capelli le cadevano ben oltre le spalle in una cascata lucente e il trucco era applicato in modo esperto. L’ultima volta che aveva visto una persona così, da che si ricordasse, era quando era stato a New York per le Nazionali. Tutto di lei emanava raffinatezza e _savoir-faire_.

Le si avvicinò e la donna gli sorrise con fare interrogativo. “Mi scusi,” cominciò. “Spero di non sembrarle maleducato, ma mi sembra un po’ disorientata. La posso aiutare a trovare qualcosa? La segreteria, forse?” Dall’altro lato del corridoio le aveva dato dai venticinque ai trent’anni, al massimo, ma ora che le si era accostato vide che ne aveva di più di quanto non avesse creduto. C’erano delle sottilissime linee agli angoli dei suoi occhi nocciola che suggerivano che la sua età si avvicinasse addirittura alla quarantina.

Il sorriso si allargò. “Oh no, non sei affatto maleducato,” gli assicurò. “Grazie per aver avuto pietà di me, non ho idea di dove sto andando. Sto cercando una persona, però, non un posto.”

“Un insegnante?” chiese.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo, perdendo la curvatura felice alle labbra. Poi però lo guardò di nuovo e anche il sorriso tornò al proprio posto. “A dire la verità, no. Sto cercando uno studente. So che è una scuola grande e sarà poco probabile che tu lo conosca, ma non è che magari sai chi è David Karofsky?”

Spalancò gli occhi. Cosa avrebbe avuto a che fare una persona come lei con _Dave_? Superando la sorpresa, rispose. “A dire la verità, sì. Non sono sicuro di dove sia adesso, però. Abbiamo solo una lezione in comune quest’anno ed era la prima ora.” Il volto della donna si velò di delusione e a Kurt venne in mente una cosa. “Potrei mandargli un messaggio, però. Chiedergli di incontrarci da qualche parte…”

Lei s’illuminò. “Oh, sarebbe meraviglioso! Voi due siete amici, allora?”

Una pausa di silenzio. “Beh, no, non esattamente amici.”

“Ma… tu hai il suo numero di telefono,” affermò l’altra, chiaramente confusa.

“Lui, ehm…” tacque per un secondo, pensando a come poter rispondere al meglio. “Mi ha aiutato con dei problemi di bullismo che mi tormentavano l’anno scorso. Faceva parte di una squadra apposita, tipo. Mi ha dato il suo numero in caso ci fosse un’emergenza.”

Una strana espressione comparve sulla sua faccia. Felice, ma anche… fiera? “Davvero?” chiese. “David faceva parte di una squadra anti-bullismo?”

Lui annuì, chiedendosi di nuovo chi diavolo fosse questa donna e come facesse a conoscere Dave. “Allora, che cosa devo scrivere nell’SMS per dirgli che lei è qui?” domandò.

Quella abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo. Quando lo risollevò verso Kurt, il sorriso era nuovamente saldo sulle sue labbra – ma questa volta riuscì a capire che fosse forzato, in qualche modo. “Volevo fargli una sorpresa, a essere sincera,” rispose. “Siamo parenti, ma non lo vedo da tantissimo tempo. Ti dispiacerebbe chiedergli solo di incontrare te? Poi potrei farmi vedere non appena arriva.”

C’era qualcosa di molto strano in quella situazione, ma la sua curiosità gli impedì di rifiutarsi. “Certo, si può fare,” affermò. “A proposito, io mi chiamo Kurt. Kurt Hummel.” Le porse la mano.

La donna gliela strinse e lui fu rincuorato di vederla sorridere calorosamente. “Sandra Girard. Ma puoi chiamarmi Sandy, praticamente tutti mi chiamano così.” Lo lasciò andare, sorridendo in modo smagliante. “È un piacere conoscerti, Kurt. Non so come ringraziarti per il tuo aiuto.”

Fece spallucce, estraendo il telefonino. “Andiamo in sala musica, lo contatterò lì. La prossima ora è comunque buca per me e, se riceve il messaggio, magari ha anche lui una lezione che può saltare.”

 

Meno di cinque minuti dopo, Dave sentì il cellulare vibrare in tasca. Tirandolo fuori, rimase di stucco vedendo che l’SMS era da parte di Kurt Hummel. Si erano visti a malapena, dopo il fiasco del ballo scolastico. I _Bully Whips_ erano stati sciolti: Santana aveva perso ogni interesse dopo che il suo piano per diventare reginetta era fallito. Lui tuttavia continuava a intervenire tutte le volte che vedeva qualcuno che veniva preso di mira – ora semplicemente non era obbligato a indossare quella stupida giacca di satin e quel ridicolo berretto. Comunque non l’aveva visto molto, in giro, nelle ultime settimane del loro terzo anno; sembrava che Kurt e gli altri membri del Glee avessero passato ogni momento in cui non erano a lezione riuniti nell’aula di musica o nell’auditorium a fare le prove per quella grande competizione a New York. Una volta tornati, aveva saputo attraverso la rete di pettegolezzi degli studenti che erano arrivati dodicesimi, una posizione di tutto rispetto, e la settimana seguente erano cominciate le vacanze.

Il loro ultimo anno al McKinley era iniziato da un mese, ormai, e l’unico contatto che aveva avuto con Kurt consisteva nel cercare di non farsi sgamare a fissarlo ardentemente durante l’ora di educazione civica. Kurt si era tagliato i capelli, durante i mesi estivi, in un modo che non aveva mai esibito prima. Erano cortissimi ai lati ma ancora lunghi al centro e spesso li acconciava col gel, arruffandoli con cura. Gli davano un aspetto più maturo e sexy da morire.

Con le dita che tremavano leggermente, sfiorò l’icona per leggere il messaggio: _Potresti incontrarmi il prima possibile nell’aula di musica? Ho bisogno di mostrarti qualcosa._ Cercò di non pensare subito a tutti i sottintesi maliziosi, ma fallì. Tutto ciò che immaginava che gli volesse mostrare era completamente a luci rosse e pervertito, tanto che dovette fermarsi in un bagno e sciacquarsi la faccia con l’acqua fredda per non arrivare con le guance in fiamme. Proseguì verso la sua destinazione con una miriade di pensieri in testa. Aveva passato settimane intere a cercare di capire come avvicinare l’altro ragazzo; gli mancava potergli camminare accanto nei corridoi o sedersi con lui in mensa, come era successo in quei momenti brevi ma celestiali in cui era di turno per la sua protezione. Voleva parlargli e vedere ancora una volta il perdono e la comprensione in quei bellissimi occhi. Ora, però, era stato Kurt a fare la prima mossa e lui era allo stesso tempo terrorizzato e colmo di gioia all’idea di incontrarlo di nuovo da solo.

Si rese conto di stare quasi correndo e di respirare affannosamente quando raggiunse l’aula. _Non riusciresti a essere più patetico neanche se ci provassi_ , si disse. _Controllati, la disperazione è la cosa meno attraente che esista. Stai calmo, sai come fare_. Si fermò proprio di fronte alla porta e strattonò la giacca della squadra, cercando di metterla a posto. Schiaffandosi un ghignetto disinvolto in faccia, entrò con una specie di camminata sciolta, strascicando un po’ i piedi. Vide l’altro di fianco al pianoforte, bello come il sole, e per poco non inciampò. Recuperò subito l’equilibrio. “Com’è, Hummel?” chiese, sollevando una spalla con fare noncurante. “Volevi mostrarmi qualcosa?”

Sul volto di Kurt sbocciò un enorme sorriso e unì le mani di fronte al petto, pieno d’emozione. Si avvicinò a lui. “Proprio così,” rispose con voce acuta e dolce. “È una sorpresa. Spero che tu sia pronto.”

Sebbene lui sapesse per certo che fosse impossibile, non riuscì a sopprimere i suoi pensieri: _È così emozionato, chissà cosa mi vuole far vedere… Non mi ha mai sorriso in quel modo, prima,_ mai _. Oddio, non mi starà per baciare?_ Si accorse di star sollevando le braccia in automatico, convinto di stare per abbracciarlo, ma l’altro si spostò di lato con una piroetta e indicò a gesti il fondo della stanza, che Dave non aveva neanche degnato di un’occhiata da quando era entrato. Guardò in quella direzione e ogni parte del suo corpo s’immobilizzò, quasi si fosse congelato sul posto.

Fu una questione di secondi prima che Kurt seppe per certo che ci fosse qualcosa di molto sbagliato. Sandy si stava avvicinando cautamente al suo compagno, come se stesse tentando di accostarsi a un cane pronto a mordere. Dave era pallidissimo, non l’aveva mai visto così, neanche quando nell’ufficio di Figgins aveva temuto che il suo segreto stesse per venire rivelato. Era totalmente sgomento e non in un modo positivo.

“Ciao, David,” iniziò Sandy, con giusto un pizzico di tremolio nella voce. Sorrise, ma gli occhi rimasero titubanti. “Sorpresa…”

Il viso dell’altro si accartocciò in quell’espressione aggressiva e piena d’odio che Kurt conosceva fin troppo bene. “Che _cazzo_ ci fai qui?” chiese con tono piatto.

“Sono venuta a trovarti. È il tuo ultimo anno, poi partirai per il college. Ho pensato che forse sarebbe stato un buon momento per… cercare di aprire di nuovo i contatti.” Riusciva a vedere le lacrime che si stavano formando negli occhi di lei. _Oh, merda, in che cosa mi sono immischiato?_ pensò.

Dave continuò a parlare con la stessa freddezza, senza alcuna inflessione particolare. “Non ti voglio qui. Te l’ho detto migliaia di volte, non ti voglio vicino a me.”

“Questa volta è diverso, David,” spiegò, mentre una goccia le scivolava lungo la guancia. “Non sono qui solo per una visita. Ho lasciato L.A. e sono tornata a Lima. Voglio provare a riaggiustare le cose con te e so che ci vorrà del tempo… Sono tornata per restare, David. Non significa niente per te?”

“Per me significa che sei troppo vecchia e malandata per fare la ballerina professionista a L.A. o a New York.” Kurt rimase senza fiato alle parole dell’altro, simili a stilettate di ghiaccio, e Sandy si coprì la bocca con una mano. Continuò, duro come pietra. “Puoi farti sentire meglio dicendoti che sei tornata per me, ma se fossi ancora giovane e ti stessi ancora esibendo regolarmente non saresti neanche a cento miglia da Lima. Lo sappiamo bene entrambi.”

Lei abbassò lo sguardo e Kurt fu turbato dal fatto che Dave avesse evidentemente fatto centro con le sue accuse. Lei guardò di nuovo il ragazzo, con una supplica negli occhi e le lacrime che le solcavano il viso. “Ti prego, David,” lo implorò. “Ti prego, dammi solo quest’ultima possibilità. Ho fatto degli errori orribili e me ne pento immensamente. Ti prego, dammi una chance di rimediare.”

“No,” ribatté quello, freddo. “Non voglio avere niente a che fare con te. Mai l’ho voluto e mai lo vorrò. Ora levati dalla mia vista prima che chiami la presidenza e ti faccia sbattere fuori, come merita un’egoista senza cuore come te.”

Sandy emise un lamento, senza fiato, quindi si girò e corse fuori dall’aula.

Kurt rimase lì imbambolato, muto, osservando le mani dell’altro stringersi e riaprirsi. D’un tratto, Dave si voltò e lui dovette combattere l’istinto di fare una smorfia impaurita e indietreggiare. Nell’attimo in cui quello incontrò il suo sguardo, però, la rabbia svanì dal suo viso, sostituita dalla tristezza. “Come hai potuto…” Si sfregò gli occhi. “Come hai potuto farmi questo, Kurt?” gli chiese, la voce che si ruppe sul suo nome.

Si sentì attraversare dal dolore e dal rimpianto. “Non lo sapevo,” spiegò. “Non sapevo che ti avrebbe ferito. Ha detto che era una sorpresa e si è comportata come se tu saresti stato felice di vederla. Non l’avrei fatto, se avessi saputo che sarebbe finita così, davvero.” Avvertì i suoi stessi occhi cominciare a pizzicare. Gli si avvicinò, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Chi è, Dave?” domandò, sebbene fosse piuttosto sicuro di averlo capito.

Il suo viso si fece rosso e chiuse gli occhi – le lacrime sgorgarono fuori. Ricordò a Kurt il giorno in cui era scoppiato a piangere in corridoio e si era scusato, e il suo cuore si ruppe di nuovo vedendo l’angoscia dipinta sul suo volto. Dave sollevò le palpebre e lo osservò con una tristezza così profonda da fargli dolere il petto. “È mia madre.”

Nonostante l’avesse già dedotto, cercò di ricacciare indietro l’ansito sconvolto causato da quelle parole. “Oh Dio, Dave,” iniziò a dire. “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto! Non lo sapevo.” Avvertì una fortissima pulsione di allungare le braccia e avvolgergliele attorno, ma non sapeva come far breccia nella complessità del loro passato. Al posto dell’abbraccio si limitò a stringere la mano ancora sulla sua spalla.

Quello sospirò. “Ti credo,” rispose. Sollevò la mano e la mise sopra quella di Kurt, dandole una breve stretta prima di allontanarla da sé. “Non… non farlo mai più e basta. Ora lo sai, okay? Non aiutarla mai più, in assoluto, ad avvicinarsi di nuovo a me, a prescindere da quello che dice.” Fece un passo indietro, guardandolo seriamente negli occhi.

“Lo prometto.” Vedendo che l’altro aveva tutta l’aria di credergli, chiese: “Stai bene?”

Sbuffò una risata. “No, non direi. Ma presto andrà meglio. Penso che bigerò per il resto della giornata, intanto.” Si diresse verso la porta, quindi si voltò a guardarlo un’ultima volta. “Ci vediamo in classe domani,” disse, quindi uscì.

“Sì,” mormorò Kurt, fissando la soglia vuota. “Ci vediamo.”


	2. Chapter 2

Il campanello dell’ingresso dell’officina _Hummel Tire & Lube_ tintinnò rumorosamente. Burt estrasse la testa dal cofano aperto della _Chevrolet Nova_ su cui stava lavorando, cercando con lo sguardo i suoi figli. Finn, che al momento stava cambiando l’olio a un furgoncino, sembrava tanto occupato e lercio quanto lui. Kurt, invece, aveva apparentemente finito con la riparazione della trasmissione che gli aveva affidato quella mattina e si stava lavando le mani al lavello. “Ehi, Kurt,” urlò. “Puoi pensarci tu? Io ci sono dentro fino ai gomiti in questa bagnarola del cacchio.”

Il ragazzo si girò e gli sorrise. “Certo, papà,” disse, estraendo il barattolo metallico di crema _Burt’s Bees_ che teneva sempre in una tasca della tuta da lavoro. 1 Odiava usare il forte sapone che serviva a togliergli l’olio di motore e le altre varie macchie di appiccicume dalla pelle, ma prendersi un momento per idratarla dopo averlo usato aiutava a mantenere le mani morbide e lisce. Era certo che la maggior parte dei suoi compagni al McKinley non avrebbe mai immaginato il tipo di lavoro duro e sporco che svolgeva nell’officina paterna fin da quando aveva più o meno dieci anni. La mandibola di Finn aveva praticamente toccato terra la prima volta che lo aveva visto trasportare due pesanti pneumatici contemporaneamente, togliere e gettare di fianco a sé quelli vecchi e sporchi del veicolo di cui si stava occupando e installare quelli nuovi, il tutto in meno di cinque minuti. In effetti non amava lavorare come meccanico: era anche stato piuttosto lagnoso a riguardo per la maggior parte del tempo precedente all’infarto di suo padre (non aveva mormorato neanche l’accenno di una lamentela da allora, però). Ma non doveva per forza piacerti qualcosa per essere bravo a farla e, a quanto pareva, Burt gli aveva trasmesso il talento per la meccanica, e in abbondanza.

Attraversò la soglia che lo separava dall’area del bancone principale, sfregando le mani per far assorbire gli ultimi rimasugli di crema. Arrivò dietro al banco e sollevò lo sguardo per dare il benvenuto al cliente di turno. “Buongiorno. Come posso aiuta-” s’interruppe, sconvolto di vedersi di fronte Sandy Girard che gli rivolgeva un piccolo sorriso nervoso.

“Ciao, Kurt,” disse piano. “Spero che non sia un problema, essere venuta a trovarti a lavoro…”

“Perché è qui?” chiese, conciso. Sapeva che ci fossero due versioni di ogni storia, ma ancora riusciva a vedere chiaramente l’espressione ferita di Dave, nonostante fosse passata una settimana, e non apprezzava il fatto che chicchessia potesse mentirgli e usarlo a suo piacimento. “Se pensa che l’aiuterò ancora a ingannare Dave, si sbaglia di grosso. Non l’avrei mai ascoltata, la prima volta, se avessi saputo che voleva fargli un’imboscata del genere.”

Il sorriso scomparve. “No, non sono qui per quello,” affermò. “Volevo solo scusarmi per averti messo in quella posizione. Non era giusto. Volevo vedere David a tutti i costi, ma questo non è un buon motivo per le mie azioni. A volte mi metto in testa un’idea e mi butto e basta, anche se è stupida e sconsiderata. Due aspetti in cui sono un’esperta, come ti potrà di certo assicurare il tuo compagno.”

“Come ha fatto a trovarmi, comunque?”

“Sono passata davanti all’officina un paio di giorni fa in macchina e ho visto il nome sull’insegna. Ho pensato che non potevano poi esserci così tanti Hummel a Lima, sai?” La donna fece spallucce. “Se tu non ci fossi stato, ti avrei lasciato un messaggio. Ma, dato che ci sei, speravo che mi avresti permesso di scusarmi di persona.” Lui rimase in silenzio e incrociò le braccia, inarcando un sopracciglio per farle capire che poteva proseguire. “Mi dispiace tanto, Kurt. Non importa che tu sia solo un adolescente e che non proprio un amico di David. Quello che ho fatto è sbagliato e sono estremamente dispiaciuta di averti trascinato nei miei pasticci famigliari.”

Il viso di Sandy era del tutto sincero e quantomeno triste quanto lo era stato quello di Dave. Si accorse di starsi ammorbidendo nei suoi confronti, quasi contro la propria volontà. Sospirò. “Okay, accetto le sue scuse. Grazie per essere venuta fin qui.”

“Era molto arrabbiato con te?” chiese lei. “Spero di no. So che hai detto che voi due non siete amici per la pelle, ma sarebbe terribile se avessi causato della tensione tra voi.”

Per poco non scoppiò a ridere. _Se solo sapesse quanta tensione c’è stata tra me e Dave… E molto prima che lei facesse la sua grande entrata_. “Era più turbato che arrabbiato. Ma penso che vada tutto bene, dato che sembrava aver capito che io non avessi idea di chi lei fosse.”

“Te l’ha detto?” ribatté lei, a voce bassa.

“L’avevo più o meno indovinato da quello che vi siete detti. Ma sì, mi ha detto che lei è sua madre.”

“Ti ha spiegato nient’altro? Del perché noi ci siamo… separati?”

“No, e io non volevo ficcanasare. Non sono affari miei, in ogni caso.”

“Beh, io ti ci ho coinvolto, però. Quindi credo che sia giusto farti sapere l’intera storia. Se tu vuoi, ovviamente.”

Kurt desiderò di non essere così curioso e tentato. Ma da quel giorno non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Dave e sua madre, e se il loro rapporto (o mancanza dello stesso) avesse contribuito ai suoi problemi di gestione della rabbia. Da quando era tornato al McKinley, l’anno prima, e aveva approfondito la conoscenza dell’altro libero dal suo ruolo di bullo, non poteva evitare di vedere tutti gli strati di dolore e infelicità che apparentemente aveva nascosto sotto la violenza e le parole cariche d’odio. Sapeva che una delle maggiori cause del suo comportamento era stata l’incapacità di farsi una ragione della sua sessualità; ora, però, sembrava che ci fosse tutto un altro bagaglio a parte, che non aveva nulla a che fare col suo interesse verso i ragazzi. E c’era qualcosa di irresistibile in Sandy. Dave aveva accennato al fatto che fosse una ballerina e di certo lei emanava il carisma e il fascino di un’artista professionista.

Si mordicchiò il labbo inferiore, riflettendo. “Posso andare in pausa pranzo un po’ prima, perché no?” affermò. “C’è un tavolo da picnic, sul retro, se ha tempo di parlare adesso.”

“Certo,” rispose lei. “Ci vediamo lì tra dieci minuti, okay? Prima vado al _McDonald’s_ qua di fronte a prendermi un caffè.”

Kurt tornò nell’officina vera e propria e disse a suo padre che sarebbe andato di fuori a mangiare il pranzo; per sua fortuna, Burt era così concentrato sul veicolo che stava riparando che non si rese conto di quanto fosse presto per la pausa, e non obiettò. Si fermò davanti al mini frigo nell’ufficio e prese il contenitore che aveva portato da casa: un’insalata dello chef con una vinaigrette balsamica fatta in casa e del tè verde freddo. Si sfilò anche la tuta, rivelando la maglietta a maniche lunghe a righe verdi, arancioni e azzurre e i jeans _True Religion_. Si diresse verso il retro dell’edificio e uscì, sedendosi al tavolo; poco dopo, Sandy voltò l’angolo e si sistemò di fronte a lui. Giocherellò con il coperchio di plastica della tazza, ma non bevve.

“Bella maglietta, tra l’altro,” disse. “C’è un negozio _H &M_ a Lima, adesso?”

“Grazie,” rispose lui. “E no, non ce ne sono, qui. Ma vado a fare shopping a Columbus all’ _Easton Town Center_ 2 una volta al mese o giù di lì. Ci sono dei gran bei negozi, lì, quindi il viaggio ne vale completamente la pena.”

“Dovrò andare a dargli un’occhiata. Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile abituarsi: ci s’impiega un secolo per andare da qualsiasi parte a L.A., quindi non è una cosa nuova passare molto tempo in macchina, per me.” I convenevoli languirono e rimasero un momento in silenzio. Mangiò un boccone dell’insalata, poi aprì la bottiglietta di tè freddo.

“Mio figlio mi odia,” disse lei tutto d’un tratto.

Lui inghiottì il cibo. “‘Odiare’ è una parola grossa,” osservò.

“È accurata. Ha ogni diritto di odiarmi. Sono stata una madre terribile.” Rise con fare abbattuto. “A dire la verità, non è proprio vero. Non sono stata affatto una madre.” Prese un profondo respiro. “Forse è meglio che parta dall’inizio.

“Per tutta la mia vita non ho mai voluto essere nient’altro che una ballerina. Saltellavo a ritmo di musica quando ero nel seggiolone e i miei genitori mi hanno sempre detto che sapevo ballare prima ancora di imparare a camminare. Mi iscrissero a danza quando avevo tre anni e io non mi sono mai guardata indietro. Certo, le scuole a cui andavo non erano esattamente all’avanguardia, ma man mano che crescevo riuscii a convincere i miei a portarmi a seminari e lezioni fuori città. Mi sono persino data da fare con il club di teatro e il canto coreografato per diventare un’artista completa.”

Lui la fissò. “Lei era nel Glee Club?”

“Certo che sì. La mia voce non era eccezionale, ma facevo la mia buona figura nel coro e anche con qualche assolo, se erano giusti per la mia limitata estensione vocale. E non passò molto tempo che fui la sola incaricata alla coreografia, sebbene avessi solo sedici anni. Sapevo esattamente cosa avrei fatto quando mi sarei diplomata. Sarei andata dritta nel programma di ballo al _Columbia College_ di Chicago. Avrei preferito una scuola a New York, ovviamente, ma i miei erano completamente contrari al fatto che andassi a studiare così lontano. Era tutto programmato e non vedevo l’ora di soffiare via la polvere di questa città di provincia dalle mie scarpette da punta. Poi, però, non mi vennero concessi gli aiuti finanziari ed era troppo tardi per richiedere una borsa di studio. Quindi mi organizzai per iscrivermi per la seconda metà dell’anno scolastico e mi assicurai di essere a posto con i prestiti per gli studenti, stavolta. Nel frattempo, però, mio padre e mia madre mi dissero che dovevo trovarmi un lavoro. Stavo dando una mano al mio vecchio studio di danza, ma non avevo molte ore, e i miei erano dell’opinione che dovessi guadagnarmi vitto e alloggio. Quindi cominciai a lavorare in archivio nella ditta di contabilità di mio padre.” Fece una smorfia. “Dio, se c’era una cosa che mi convinse che ero sulla giusta strada, fu quell’impiego. Ti risucchiava l’anima: disporre in ordine alfabetico i moduli della dichiarazione dei redditi e inscatolare quelli dei conti pensionistici…” Ebbe un brivido. “Non vedevo l’ora di andarmene da lì alla fine di ogni giornata, poi correvo allo studio per ballare per ore e ore, così da non perdere la mia tecnica.

“Un giorno stavo cercando di sollevare una scatola piuttosto pesante e uno dei contabili principianti entrò in archivio. Mi chiese se avessi bisogno di aiuto e io accettai, grata. Mi preoccupavo costantemente che avrei finito per farmi male, spostando a destra e sinistra tutte quelle stupide scatole, o che succedesse qualsiasi cosa che avrebbe ulteriormente ritardato la mia partenza. Era un bel ragazzone, ma non grasso. Muscoloso e molto alto. Alzò la scatola come se pesasse al massimo un chilo. Ricordo di aver pensato che doveva aver giocato a football o roba simile al liceo o al college, ma non ne ero certa perché era molto più grande di me ed evidentemente non eravamo andati al McKinley nello stesso periodo.” Rimase un attimo in silenzio, riflettendo sul proprio passato. “Non sono mai stata attratta dagli atleti. Anzi, a mala pena uscivo con i ragazzi e, quando ciò accadeva, erano sempre altri fissati di teatro o di danza. Però c’era qualcosa in lui… una specie di dolcezza. Aveva un sorriso adorabile e, quando mi chiese di pranzare con lui, quel giorno, io accettai. Il suo nome, come avrai capito, era Paul Karofsky.”

Tacque un attimo per sorseggiare il suo caffè, ormai raffreddatosi. “Era così strano che ci piacessimo. Non avevamo niente in comune. Aveva dieci anni più di me e quando ne hai solo diciannove quella è una bella differenza. Era in tutto e per tutto lo sportivo che mi ero immaginata e non era mai stato ad alcun tipo di spettacolo teatrale o di danza. Gli piaceva la vita modesta di Lima e si esaltava al pensiero di fare la scalata all’interno dell’azienda di mio papà. Stavamo andando in due direzioni completamente diverse e io non tenni segreto mai, neanche per un momento, il fatto che sarei andata a Chicago a gennaio. Ma, quando eravamo insieme, era come se tutte le nostre diversità si dissolvessero. Paul era divertente e affascinante e non perdeva occasione di dirmi quanto fossi bella e speciale. Disse che per lui andava bene che io partissi, perché avermi anche solo per quei pochi mesi valeva la pena di vedermi andare via alla fine. E noi avevamo una fantastica… intesa fisica.” Gli lanciò un’occhiata, come se stesse cercando di capire quanto dovesse misurare le parole con un ragazzo della sua età. “Non mi ero mai sentita così, prima. Era inebriante e io ero una stupida adolescente sconsiderata. Ci siamo affidati alla fortuna una volta di troppo e a novembre mi accorsi di essere incinta.”

Sandy distolse lo sguardo e Kurt fu sorpreso di vedere che, anche dopo tutti quegli anni, la vergogna era ancora evidente sul suo viso. “Una delle mie compagne è rimasta incinta, due anni fa,” le disse. “Fu davvero molto difficile per lei. E anche per il padre, credo.”

“Non volevo avere il bambino. Ero pronta a tuffarmi in macchina e a guidare come una pazza alla prima clinica disponibile. Ma non riuscii a non dirlo a Paul e, non appena lo feci, lui mi supplicò di non abortire. Disse che era anche suo figlio e che voleva vederlo venire alla luce, anche se poi lo avessimo dato in adozione. Legalmente parlando, non poteva costringermi a fare niente, ma…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, mentre gli occhi le diventavano lucidi. “Lo amavo davvero. Non era un amore disinteressato o senza riserve… Continuavo ad amare me stessa più di ogni altra cosa o persona. Ma lo amavo abbastanza da far sì che il cuore mi si spezzasse pensando a come lo avrei ridotto ignorando la sua richiesta. Quindi accondiscesi e ritardai la mia partenza all’autunno successivo.

“Com’è ovvio, però, i miei genitori ne vennero a conoscenza: e da quel momento andò tutto fuori controllo. Morivano dalla voglia di trovare qualche pretesto per tenermi a Lima e la pressione cominciò subito. _‘Devi tenere il bambino.’ ‘Devi sposarti.’ ‘Puoi sempre andare a scuola più tardi.’_ ” Colpì violentemente il tavolo col palmo, cogliendolo di sorpresa. “Di che cazzo stavano parlando? Io ero una ballerina e stavo già tentando di recuperare il terreno perduto a diciannove anni!” Guardò gli occhi spalancati di Kurt e scosse la testa con un’espressione contrita. “Scusami. È solo che… mi fa ancora arrabbiare così tanto…” Sospirò. “Sarei riuscita a scendere in campo contro di loro, ma poi affondarono gli artigli in Paul e lo convinsero che doveva farmi restare a Lima e sposarmi. Era sempre e solo pressione, pressione, pressione ventiquattr’ore al giorno, sette giorni su sette, aggiunta al fatto di essere spaventata a morte e imbottita di ormoni. La maggior parte dei miei amici erano già partiti per il college e io non avevo assolutamente nessuno accanto per darmi sostegno. Quindi, finalmente, cedetti. Divenni una moglie e una madre per la peggiore ragione del mondo: far chiudere loro la bocca.”

Kurt non riusciva a fare a meno di simpatizzare con lei, sebbene fosse piuttosto sicuro di sapere come sarebbe finita la storia. Il pensiero di essere intrappolato a Lima, soprattutto dopo aver avuto un assaggio di New York, bastava a fargli battere forte il cuore. Sarebbe morto: si sarebbe avvizzito per poi morire, se non fosse stato in grado di andarsene e seguire le proprie passioni. Adagiò la mano su quella di lei; Sandy sollevò lo sguardo e si lasciò scappare una lacrima, vedendo una tale empatia in quei suoi dolci occhi verdi.

Tirò su col naso e continuò. “Pensavo che accettare la sua proposta avrebbe migliorato la situazione, ma invece la peggiorò e basta. Perché non era abbastanza che io fossi crollata. Volevano anche che io ne fossi _felice_. _Estasiata_ , perfino. Tutto quello che sentivo dai miei era quanto fossi fortunata a ad avere un uomo che mi avrebbe reso una donna onesta, con la fede al dito, che avrebbe provveduto al mio mantenimento e che mi amava così tanto. E quanto dovevo essere orribile e ingrata, ad aggirarmi per casa come un’anima in pena. E Paul non voleva ammettere la realtà. Era sinceramente felice di avere il bambino e di sposarsi. Era quello che aveva sempre voluto: sistemarsi e avere una piccola famiglia felice in una casetta con la staccionata bianca e tutte quelle altre stronzate. Era così su di giri che proprio non riusciva a concepire quanto io fossi infelice. Tutti attorno a me pensavano che la mia vita fosse paradisiaca, ma per me era l’inferno, Kurt.” Rimase in silenzio, come se stesse cercando di farsi forza. “Penso che avrei potuto uccidermi, se non fosse stato per il piccolo. Non potevo prendere entrambe le nostre vite, nonostante il mio livello di depressione. Quindi andai avanti in modo meccanico e gli altri si limitavano a dirmi che ne sarebbe valsa la pena, una volta che avessi il mio bambino tra le braccia.”

“Ma non fu così,” osservò lui. Non era una domanda.

“No. Per niente. Fu tutto un altro girone. David era nato e io cercai così _tanto_ di perdere la testa per lui. Di voler passare le ore a guardarlo dormire, contargli le dita dei piedini e fare tutte quelle cose che ci si aspetta da una madre. Era carino e così bravo, poi: non soffriva di coliche né si ammalava ogni tre per due. E io lo _amavo_ , proprio come amavo Paul. In questi anni sono stata da qualche psichiatra e siamo più o meno riusciti a concludere che sarei stata in grado di rimanere con loro se mi fosse stato permesso di essere triste. Di piangere per tutto quello che avevo perso. E invece la tiritera fu sempre la stessa. _‘Hai tutto, Sandy! Un marito amorevole, un figlio bellissimo, la tua prima casetta, e non devi neanche lavorare: solo stare a casa e occuparti del tuo adorabile bimbo appena nato. Cos’hai che non va?’_ Continuavo a piangere senza tregua, finché non avevo più lacrime. Paul pensava che fosse solo un po’ di depressione postparto e voleva che prendessi qualcosa. Ma io non volevo delle cazzo di pillole, Kurt. Volevo una dannatissima _macchina del tempo_ per poter tornare indietro e non accettare mai e poi mai quell’invito a pranzo.

“So che sembra terribile desiderare che il proprio figlio non fosse mai nato. Ma non riuscivo a farne a meno. A quel punto ero così depressa che avevo cominciato a pensare al suicidio. Non riuscivo a mangiare, dormivo a ogni occasione e desideravo ogni giorno di essere investita da un’auto o di cadere dalle scale e rompermi il collo. Qualsiasi cosa, _qualsiasi_ , purché il dolore finisse. E poi vidi un servizio su Susan Smith in televisione.” Al suo sguardo vacuo, si spiegò. “Era una giovane madre che tentò di uccidere se stessa e i suoi bambini. Guidò la macchina dritta in un lago con tutti legati ai sedili. Lei a quanto pare cambiò idea e riuscì a fuggire, ma i suoi figli morirono affogati.”

“Cazzo,” mormorò Kurt.

“Già. E in quel momento seppi che dovevo andarmene. Perché mentre tutti quanti attorno a me discutevano di quanto lei fosse un orribile mostro, io mi limitavo a guardare lo schermo e pensare: _Capisco completamente perché lo ha fatto. So esattamente come si sentiva_. Quando inizi a pensare cose del genere, è seriamente tempo di tagliare la corda, prima che tu faccia qualcosa di davvero imperdonabile. Così un giorno chiesi a mia madre se volesse tenermi David per un giorno, per permettermi di andare a comprarmi dei nuovi vestiti. Ero talmente dimagrita che quelli di prima della gravidanza mi andavano larghissimi. Invece di andare al centro commerciale, però, preparai una borsa e andai in banca. Prelevai tutto il denaro possibile da un bancomat e comprai un biglietto dell’autobus diretto a Chicago.”

“Come seppero dove si trovava?” chiese lui. “Ignari com’erano, non pensarono che fosse stata rapita o roba simile?”

“Lasciai un biglietto. Breve, dolce e dritto al punto. ‘Me ne sto andando. Non tentate di trovarmi, perché non tornerò indietro. Vi ho deluso tutti, come figlia, come moglie e come madre. Quando David sarà abbastanza grande, ditegli quanto mi dispiace di non essere riuscita a essere la madre che si merita.’

“Una volta arrivata a Chicago, presi una stanza in un motel economico e dormii per quasi tutto il giorno. Fu l’ultima volta che dormii per più di otto ore. C’era troppo lavoro da recuperare, troppe cose nuove da vivere. Ottenni un lavoro come cameriera e lentamente riuscii a tornare a lezione di danza. Mi feci un culo così per rimettermi in forma e nel giro di quattro mesi entrai in una compagnia di danza sperimentale. Lo stipendio era praticamente inesistente, ma non me ne importava. Quello di cui avevo bisogno non poteva essere comprato: stavo ballando e, cosa più importante di tutte, _sentivo_ di nuovo per la prima volta in un anno.”

“Le mancavano?” chiese Kurt.

“Onestamente? Vuoi la pura verità? No, non mi mancavano.” Vedendo che Kurt non era particolarmente sconvolto, andò avanti. “Pensavo a loro. Speravo che se la stessero cavando bene e che non avessi incasinato del tutto le loro vite. Ma se mi stai chiedendo se avessi mai desiderato di stare con loro invece che a Chicago… O se avessi mai pensato di tornare indietro… Allora no, neanche una volta.

“Passai a una compagnia più conosciuta e la paga migliorò. Fui in grado di mollare il mio impiego come cameriera e di ballare a tempo pieno. Avevo degli amici e avevo perfino cominciato a pensare di uscire di nuovo con un uomo. Ma, ovviamente, ero ancora sposata con Paul. Quindi, circa un anno dopo che me n’ero andata, trovai il coraggio di chiamarlo a Lima. Fui sorpresa anche solo del fatto che accettò la chiamata, ma a quel punto credo che avesse bisogno di metterci anche lui una pietra sopra e andare avanti. Disse che avrebbe assunto un avvocato e si sarebbe occupato di tutto, aveva solo bisogno dell’indirizzo a cui mandare i documenti. Prima di mettere giù, gli chiesi come stesse David. Disse, _‘Non hai più il diritto di saperlo,’_ e terminò la chiamata.

“E così ebbi l’opportunità di avere la vita che avevo sempre voluto, nonostante quella gigantesca deviazione fallimentare. Ero una vera girovaga: mi spostavo di città in città e inseguivo le audizioni e i miei sogni. Ebbi un discreto successo in quel periodo, soprattutto attorno ai venticinque anni. Ma più invecchiavo e più spazio mettevo tra me e loro, più cominciai a chiedermi come andassero le cose a Lima, dove c’erano i miei genitori e mio figlio. Iniziai inviando cartoline di auguri per Natale e i compleanni. Non mi tornavano indietro, ma non venivano neanche contraccambiate. Dopo tre anni, chiamai i miei, ma dovetti lasciare un messaggio e non fui mai richiamata. Telefonai a Paul e fu lo stesso: lasciai un messaggio, ma nessuna chiamata. Non ero ferita, ma volevo che sapessero che stavo facendo un tentativo. Che ero disposta a lasciarli rientrare nella mia vita, se loro mi volevano. Finalmente, dopo circa un anno di telefonate mensili o giù di lì, Paul sollevò il ricevitore quando avevo appena iniziato a parlare alla segreteria telefonica.”

“Che cosa disse?”

“Che i miei genitori gli avevano chiesto di dirmi di smettere di chiamarli. Non erano interessati a riconciliarci ed io ero praticamente morta, per loro.”

“Ahia.”

“Proprio così. Fece male, ma non ero poi tanto sorpresa. Poi disse che, sebbene neanche lui fosse particolarmente interessato a rimetterci in contatto, David stava crescendo ed era probabilmente ora che iniziasse a saperne un po’ di più di me. Così che quando fosse grande abbastanza potesse decidere da solo se volesse un qualsiasi tipo di rapporto con me. Aveva quasi cinque anni, allora, e aveva fatto domande sul perché lui non avesse una mamma come la maggior parte di suoi amici. Paul gli aveva solo detto che io ero molto sottosopra, quando si trattava di fare la mamma. E che era meglio che me ne fossi andata, perché ero sempre triste, e avrei fatto diventare sempre triste anche lui.

“Ci mettemmo d’accordo, iniziando con una mia lettera nella quale avrei annesso una mia foto recente. Sembrò avere un effetto piuttosto buono su di lui e Paul lo aiutò perfino a rispondermi, un paio di volte. Finalmente ebbi il permesso di telefonare e parlare con David, il giorno del suo sesto compleanno. Quando sentii per la prima volta la sua voce chiamarmi ‘mamma’, persi completamente la testa. Ero a Las Vegas e partecipavo al _Jubilee!_ al _Bally’s_ , con tanto di nome in cartellone. La mia carriera stava raggiungendo l’apice, stavo facendo vagonate di soldi e adoravo vivere a Las Vegas. Ma quel momento… Fu la prima volta in cui provai rammarico per quello che avevo fatto. Per quello che mi ero lasciata alle spalle. Riuscii a mantenere il controllo, ma mi diedi malata per lo spettacolo di quella sera e rimasi a letto a piangere. Non avevo mai saltato un’esibizione, prima; ero Miss Lo-Spettacolo-Deve-Andare-Avanti personificata. Cominciai a pensare di tornare in Ohio per una visita e, sei mesi dopo, mi ritrovai del tempo tra un ingaggio e un altro, quindi lo feci.”

“E non andò bene, a quanto capisco?” fece lui, retorico.

“Era solo il fine settimana, tre giorni. Atterrai venerdì mattina e me ne andai domenica notte. Rimasi addirittura in un hotel invece che a casa di Paul, perché non volevamo confondere David su quanto sarei rimasta. Continuavamo a ricordargli quanto tempo fosse rimasto, così che la mia partenza non fosse troppo sconvolgente. Ma quello che sia il mio ex che io eravamo troppo ingenui per capire era che, a prescindere da quanto tu cerchi di preparare un bambino ad assistere alla madre che lo abbandona di nuovo, la cosa non può essere altro che traumatizzante.”

A insaputa di Sandy, Kurt sapeva benissimo di cosa stesse parlando. Aveva avuto la stessa età quando sua madre era morta e, non importa quante volte suo papà gli spiegasse con tutta calma che non sarebbe tornata, lui continuava ad aspettarselo. E s’infuriava e urlava, quando invece Burt doveva continuare a dirgli infinite volte che la sua mamma non poteva rimboccargli le coperte o cantargli quella canzone di cui lui non sapeva le parole. Mandò giù il nodo che gli si era formato in gola.

“Perse le staffe quando dovetti andarmene,” raccontò la donna, cominciando a piangere, questa volta. “Continuava a gridare: _‘Mamma, non andare via! Mamma, voglio che resti con papà e con me!’_ Finalmente Paul mi disse di andarmene e basta, e io corsi a tutto gas verso l’aeroporto, come se avessi il Diavolo alle calcagna. Quella fu la fine delle visite e delle telefonate. Se anche suo padre provava a menzionarmi, lui diventava nero di rabbia e gridava: _‘Zitto! Odio la mamma!’_ Pensammo che forse dopo un po’ di tempo avrebbe superato la cosa, ma non lo fece mai.”

Kurt le porse un tovagliolino, prendendolo dalla scatola del pranzo, perché si asciugasse gli occhi. “Beh, Dave ha un talento per la testardaggine,” affermò, cercando di risollevarle l’umore.

Lei rise, la voce resa liquida dal pianto. “Questo è vero.” Si prese un attimo per soffiarsi il naso, quindi gettò il tovagliolo accartocciato sul tavolo. “Mandavo regali di Natale e per i compleanni, ma Paul diceva che David non aveva intenzione di aprirli. Cercavo di chiamare di tanto in tanto, quando fu un po’ più grande, sui dieci anni, ma non accettava mai di parlarmi. Poi, quando ebbe dodici anni, mia madre morì e io tornai per occuparmi dei cavilli burocratici, sebbene mi fosse stato chiesto di non presentarmi al funerale. Paul e io decidemmo di provare un’ultima volta a farci incontrare, e questa volta David acconsentì. Ero così felice, ma seppi non appena lo guardai in faccia che non voleva avere niente a che fare con me. Era solo un ragazzino; neanche un adolescente, ma era già così grande… E mi parlò con questa voce adulta e seria che mi uccise. Nessun bambino dovrebbe sembrare così vecchio, così pieno di fredda rabbia. Mi disse che voleva che la smettessi di mandargli cose, di telefonare e tentare di parlare con lui. Disse di odiarmi e che non mi avrebbe perdonato _mai_ per averlo abbandonato. Disse che voleva che fossi morta, così da smetterla di tornare a turbare lui e il suo papà.”

Kurt non sapeva cosa dire. Sapeva che probabilmente Dave era spaventato e addolorato dal fatto di aver perso sua nonna. _Ma desiderare che la propria madre fosse morta?_ Ebbe un capogiro. _Beh, lei desiderava che suo figlio non fosse mai nato_ , pensò. _Qual è peggio? Dio, non c’è da meravigliarsi che sia così incasinato_.

“Quindi… Quella fu l’ultima volta che cercai di contattarlo. Cinque anni fa. Paul mi tiene aggiornata, mi manda persino delle foto. Potrà anche essere venuto meno quando più avevo bisogno di lui, quando eravamo giovani, ma non avrebbe potuto essere più generoso. A volte mi fa ricordare perché m’innamorai di lui in primo luogo. Mi mandò addirittura un video di David che ballava sulle note di _Thriller_ , vestito come uno zombie. Piansi per più di un’ora.”

Kurt si rese conto che era rimasto lì fuori per ben più dei suoi sessanta minuti di pausa, ma concluse che se suo padre avesse avuto disperato bisogno, sarebbe venuto a cercarlo. “Allora cosa l’ha fatta tornare una volta per tutte?”

“David ha ragione. Ho quasi trentotto anni; nel mio campo è come averne sessanta. Durante l’ultimo anno ho cercato di capire cosa fare del resto della mia vita. Ho abbandonato tutto per la danza e, ora che è lei a non volermi più, mi sento… vuota. Non so se mi perdonerà mai. Non so se riuscirà mai a stare nella stessa stanza con me. Ma ho solo la sensazione che, se dovesse accadere, dovrei essere il più vicina possibile. Dunque rimarrò a Lima, ma basta pressioni. Sa dove sono, se vuole vedermi. Altrimenti, mi limiterò a stargli lontana, come mi ha detto lui. Ho finito di scappare, però.”

Lui si alzò lentamente in piedi. “Mi sa che dovrei tornare dentro, ora. Mio papà mi starà cercando.”

“Certo,” disse lei. “Grazie, Kurt. Per avermi lasciato spiegare e chiedere scusa. Sei un ragazzo piuttosto speciale, lo sai? Il tuo papà te l’ha mai detto?”

Kurt sorrise. “A dirla tutta, sì. Come anche mia madre e mio fratello acquisiti.”

Sandy rispose al suo sorriso. “Sono felice che si rendano conto di quanto sono fortunati ad averti.”

“Beh, sono anch’io piuttosto fortunato, credo,” rispose. Cominciò a dirigersi verso l’officina, ma poi si fermò. “Ehi, Sandy?”

Lei si voltò e, in quell’istante, Kurt vide chiaramente quanto lei e suo figlio si somigliassero. Gli occhi nocciola, l’altezza e il naso dritto, quasi regale. “Stavo pensando di andare a Columbus, questo sabato. Ho accennato al fatto che c’è un negozio _Burberry_ nel centro commerciale?”

“No.”

“Beh, non dico mai di no a un compagno di shopping. E ho l’impressione che tu saresti molto più brava a scovare gli abiti migliori rispetto alla maggior parte dei miei amici. Ti piacerebbe andarci insieme? Così sapresti come arrivarci in futuro.” 3

“Sì,” disse la madre di Dave. “Sarebbe favoloso andare a fare shopping con te, questo fine settimana.”

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Il balsamo per le mani _Burt’s Bees_ si merita una nota per farvi capire che tipo di prodotto è. Intanto è a base di cera d’api e di olii naturali, e poi per capire davvero perché Kurt l’abbia scelto dovete andare a vederne un’immagine (nel link): assomiglia a quei prodotti per le mani svedesi nella cui pubblicità si vede un marinaio rude e virile che ha _persino lui_ bisogno della crema. [Fonte](http://global.burtsbees.com/natural-products/hands-and-feet-hand-moisturisers/hand-salve.html).

2 – L’ _Easton Town Center_ è un centro commerciale all’aperto, sembra un piccolo villaggio di edifici interamente occupati da negozi, ristoranti e cinema. [Fonte](http://www.tripadvisor.it/Attraction_Review-g50226-d256675-Reviews-Easton_Town_Center-Columbus_Ohio.html#mtreview_139309975).

3 – Come sapete, in inglese non c’è un pronome che distingua tra il _tu_ e il _lei cortese_ , quindi per tutto questo tempo Kurt si è rivolto a Sandy con _you_ e io l’ho tradotto col _lei_ per rispettare il modo cordiale con cui il personaggio si rivolge alla donna per entrambi i capitoli. Lei però gli dice di chiamarla con il suo nomignolo e gli ha appena raccontato la storia della sua vita; direi che l’offerta di amicizia di Kurt alla fine è il momento perfetto per passare al _tu_. Obiezioni?


	3. Chapter 3

“Questa coreografia fa schifo,” affermò Santana.

Kurt avrebbe voluto ignorarla e incolpare la sua famigerata stronzaggine, ma doveva ammetterlo: l’ultima coreografia del professor Shuester era una delle peggiori mai viste. Tutti sapevano che stava avendo qualche problema con la signorina Pillsbury ed era ovvio che avesse messo insieme a caso le mosse di danza all’ultimo minuto. Per quanto l’insegnante gli piacesse, il modo in cui affrontava sempre le cose andando a braccio stava cominciando a frustrarlo parecchio. Secondo Kurt, la loro sconfitta alle Nazionali aveva molto più a che fare col fatto di aver scritto le canzoni il giorno prima, piuttosto che con il bacio di Finn e Rachel sul palcoscenico. E, tanto per peggiorare la situazione, una delle cose rivelate dai loro punteggi era che i giudici avevano trovato le Nuove Direzioni gravemente mancanti in creatività e capacità soltanto nel campo del ballo. Il professor Shue avrebbe dovuto farsi in quattro per migliorarli, non fregarsene alla grande.

Forse era troppo, per lui. Insegnare e preparare il Glee Club e tutti i suoi rapporti traboccanti di drammi (Kurt per poco non era morto dalle risate quando Lauren gli aveva sussurrato che la T-shirt del prof per l’esibizione di _Born This Way_ avrebbe dovuto essere _Farfallone_ invece di _Mento Chiapputo_ ). Forse gli avrebbe fatto comodo un po’ d’aiuto. Ma Mike Chang, sebbene sapesse imparare qualsiasi coreografia, non sapeva che pesci pigliare quando si trattava di crearne una. Quando ballava da solo era tutto improvvisato e totalmente sul momento. Anche Brittany era una ballerina straordinaria, ma le mancavano le capacità comunicative necessarie a spiegare quello che vedeva nella propria testa in un modo comprensibile. Lui, Rachel e Blaine (che si era trasferito al McKinley per il suo ultimo anno)1 cercavano di aiutare, ma stavano già facendo incazzare gli altri col modo in cui si erano assicurati la maggior parte degli assoli, finora, e i loro tentativi di dare assistenza nel reparto della danza erano visti solo come un altro sforzo per prendere in mano le redini dell’intero club.

Non si potevano permettere di assumere un coreografo professionista e se lo avessero fatto, Gaga gli era testimone, avrebbe scommesso che sarebbe stato un disastro, come l’ultima volta. Avevano bisogno di qualcuno in gamba, ma che non fosse crudele o troppo severo. Kurt pensò, non per la prima volta, di conoscere la persona perfetta per quel compito. Ma aveva dato la sua parola a Dave e Kurt Hummel non infrangeva alla leggera le promesse. Guardò con orrore distaccato Finn, Puck e Mercedes tentare di eseguire un _grapevine_ in linea retta per otto tempie finire col piede destro libero, in qualche modo, per passare alla mossa successiva. Il che era impossibile, ovviamente, ma il prof l’aveva scritta così. La coreografia era piena di problemi simili e gli veniva voglia di sbattere la testa contro il muro. _Al diavolo_ , pensò. _Questa è un’emergenza!_ Spostandosi tranquillamente verso il fondo dell’aula, mandò un veloce messaggio a Dave.

_Possiamo incontrarci al_ Lima Bean _dopo scuola? Devo chiederti una cosa. Giuro che Colei Che Non Deve Essere Nominata non sarà lì._

Si avvicinò a Blaine. “Non riuscirò a studiare con te dopo le lezioni, dopotutto,” disse. “Mio papà ha bisogno di me all’officina. Mi dispiace di darti buca all’ultimo secondo.” L’altro gli assicurò che non c’erano problemi e Kurt pensò in modo colpevole a quanto gli stesse tenendo nascosto, in questo periodo. Passava del tempo con Sandy come minimo una volta a settimana e, benché Blaine ne fosse a conoscenza (erano perfino andati tutti insieme a cenare al _Bel Grissino_ , una volta), non aveva idea del suo legame con Dave. Avevano fatto finta di essersi incontrati all’ _Hummel Tire & Lube_: lei aveva portato l’auto a riparare e tra loro era iniziata una vaga amicizia basata sugli interessi comuni mentre i meccanici pensavano al motore. Sia lui che Sandy erano certi che suo figlio avrebbe voluto che il minor numero possibile di persone fosse a conoscenza della loro parentela, quindi tennero la cosa per sé.

 

Kurt ordinò il solito caffè medio e si sedette a un tavolo praticamente in fondo al locale, aspettando il compagno. Probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio incontrarsi in un posto più intimo, ma non era certo di quale sarebbe stata la reazione alla sua richiesta. Sebbene non avesse più paura di Dave, il pensiero di farlo incazzare tanto che se la prendesse con lui e scoprisse cicatrici che avevano avuto a malapena il tempo di guarire non lo entusiasmava. Non si erano propriamente parlati da quel giorno nell’aula di musica, nonostante si scambiassero dei cenni di saluto quando s’incrociavano nei corridoi. E una volta, quando Kurt era rimasto a casa perché malato, gli aveva chiesto di poter copiare i suoi appunti di educazione civica.

Lo vide entrare e far scorrere lo sguardo sull’ambiente, cercandolo. Quando gli occhi nocciola incontrarono i suoi, Dave gli sorrise timidamente. _Aveva un sorriso adorabile_ , aveva detto Sandy, parlando dell’ex-marito. Apparentemente era stato trasmesso al figlio. Lui sollevò una mano, salutandolo brevemente, e quello avanzò e si sedette di fronte a lui.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” chiese Kurt.

“Nah, sono a posto,” rispose. “Ho bevuto una bevanda energetica a pranzo: ho già raggiunto la mia dose massima di caffeina per oggi.” Lo guardava con un’espressione che non riusciva a decifrare. Era cauta ma speranzosa allo stesso tempo. Kurt sentiva distintamente il profumo del bagnoschiuma _Axe Fever_ (anche Finn lo usava e lui lo riconobbe immediatamente) 2, come se si fosse fatto la doccia proprio prima di venire alla caffetteria. Non era certo di come si sentisse a riguardo, se a disagio o lusingato, ma propendeva per il secondo.

“Allora,” continuò. “Cos’è che mi volevi chiedere?” Si leccò nervosamente le labbra.

Kurt espirò. “Penso che debba dirti una cosa, prima. Poi ti farò la mia domanda,” affermò. “Ma, prima di tutto ciò, voglio che tu sappia che la decisione dipende solo da te. Se viene fuori che per te è troppo o ti sembra di aver bisogno di andartene, non farti problemi. Prometto che non fraintenderò.” Dave aveva un’aria totalmente confusa, quindi decise di sputare il rospo. “Ho passato del tempo con Sandy, negli ultimi due mesi o giù di lì.” Avvertì immediatamente l’altro attivare il suo meccanismo ‘combatti o fuggi’ e sollevò la mano in un gesto pacificatore. “Per favore, fammi finire. Giuro che non sto tentando di fregarti. Voglio solo essere onesto, okay?”

Gli occhi di Dave scattarono da una parte e dall’altra, per poi fermarsi sul suo palmo teso. Sospirò, e Kurt riuscì a percepire la tensione lasciare il corpo dell’altro. “Okay,” concesse con fare incerto.

“Voglio solo dire chiaro e tondo che non sto cercando di far riconciliare te e tua mamma…” lasciò che la voce si spegnesse all’occhiataccia dell’altro. “Tua _madre_. So che la cosa non t’interessa. È venuta all’officina di mio papà per scusarsi di quel fiasco nella sala di musica e abbiamo finito per parlare. Lei ed io abbiamo interessi simili, come la moda e la carriera artistica. Mi piace stare con lei,” spiegò.

“Sono sicuro che voi due ve la spassiate, insieme,” ribatté quello, sarcastico fino all’osso. “Siete due anime gemelle.”

Fece una smorfia, addolorato. “Non lo sto facendo per ferirti, Dave. Tu ed io non siamo neanche davvero amici. Non sono riuscito a trovare alcuna buona ragione per non andare a fare shopping o a prendere un caffè con lei, fintanto che non ti avrei coinvolto.”

“Infatti non ce ne sono,” concordò l’altro. “Quello che fai nel tuo tempo libero non è affare mio, Hummel.” Si poggiò completamente allo schienale della sedia, incrociando le braccia, sulla difensiva, e stringendo le labbra. “Senti, perché siamo qui?”

“Al Glee Club serve aiuto. Le nostre esibizioni fanno pena e se vogliamo avere una chance alle Nazionali, cavolo, alle _Regionali_ persino, abbiamo bisogno di un serio intervento in fatto di danza.”

“Lasciami indovinare. Sandy vuole piroettare in vostro soccorso?” chiese lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“A dirla tutta, non gliene ho neanche parlato.” Dave inarcò una delle sue sopracciglia inspiegabilmente perfette, con un’espressione stupita sul volto. “Volevo sapere cosa ne pensassi tu, prima, e assicurarmi che per te andasse bene.”

“Perché prendersi la briga di chiedermelo? Non sono nel tuo stupido club e, come hai detto tu, non siamo propriamente amici.”

“Potremmo anche non essere amici, ma ciò non significa che me ne freghi dei tuoi sentimenti. Pensavo di aver chiarito abbastanza bene questo punto l’anno scorso, proprio prima che tu ti scusassi con me.” Dave abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo leggermente a quel riferimento. Kurt continuò a voce bassa. “So che sei ancora spaventato dalla tua sessualità e che ti vergogni. Non è difficile vedere o capire quanto ti faccia a pezzi, Dave.” Quest’ultimo risollevò gli occhi, ora lucidi, su di lui. “E adesso capisco che la tua infelicità non deriva solo dal doverla nascondere. Se Sandy accettasse di aiutare le Nuove Direzioni, sarebbe spesso a scuola. Potresti vederla o sentirla e so che ciò ti turberebbe, specialmente se non te lo stessi aspettando. Non vogli farti sentire ancora peggio. Ed _ecco_ perché ti sto chiedendo il permesso e perché non le dirò nulla a meno che tu non sia d’accordo.”

Quello tirò su col naso e batté le palpebre per cacciare indietro le lacrime. “Giusto. Grazie.”

Lui gli sorrise dolcemente e fece spallucce. “Non c’è di che.” Una pausa. “Allora… glielo posso chiedere?”

Il ragazzo abbassò gli occhi e fissò la superficie del tavolo, avendo evidentemente bisogno di pensare alla sua richiesta. Kurt sorseggiò pazientemente la sua bevanda, lasciandogli tutto il tempo necessario. Era piuttosto sorpreso che non l’avesse zittito immediatamente, a dirla tutta. Dopo qualche minuto, lo sentì sospirare e lo vide sollevare il capo per guardarlo in viso. Dave si leccò di nuovo le labbra prima di parlare – era un tic nervoso, a quanto pareva. “Immagino che sia molto importante per te.”

“Sì,” rispose. “Il ballo è davvero una situazione critica, a questo punto. E per la maggior parte di noi, questa è l’ultima possibilità di vincere il titolo nazionale. Siamo arrivati così vicini ai primi dieci, l’anno scorso…”

“Dodicesimi,” affermò Dave, e lui spalancò gli occhi. Quello sorrise e inclinò la testa di lato. “Che c’è? Ho visto lo striscione. Era enorme e tutto rosso: un tantino difficile da ignorare.”

Rise amabilmente. “Immagino di sì. E dodicesimi, soprattutto su cinquanta dei migliori cori del Paese, non è niente di cui vergognarsi. La prima volta arrivammo alle Regionali ma perdemmo. L’anno scorso invece vincemmo le Regionali ma perdemmo le Nazionali. Sarebbe orribile fare un passo indietro quest’anno, specialmente dato che è la mia ultima opportunità. Se riuscissimo ad arrivare tra i primi dieci o addirittura a vincere… penso che sarebbe uno dei momenti più felici della mia vita.”

“Probabile. Quando vincemmo il campionato, l’anno scorso,” spiegò Dave, “fu decisamente la cosa migliore che mi sia mai successa.”

“Ci scommetto,” rispose. “Sembravi davvero felice, quella sera.”

Gli occhi quasi gli uscirono dalle orbite. “Tu c’eri?” domandò, sconvolto.

“Sì, con i miei genitori e Blaine: eravamo venuti a vedere Finn giocare.”

I pensieri di Dave erano un turbine incontrollabile. Ciò significava che Kurt l’aveva visto correre in campo e unirsi agli altri per l’esibizione dell’intervallo. Quindi Kurt l’aveva visto…

“Fui sorpreso di vederti ballare così bene,” continuò, come se gli avesse letto il pensiero. “Finn disse che eri bravo sia a cantare che a ballare, ma non gli credetti davvero finché non lo vidi coi miei occhi. Seriamente, eri uno dei migliori. E decisamente il migliore tra tutti i ragazzi che non erano nel Glee.” _Devi averlo preso da Sandy_ , voleva aggiungere, ma tenne a freno la lingua, sapendo che l’altro non avrebbe voluto sentirlo.

Dave sentì le guance arrossire a quella lode. “Ehm… grazie,” mormorò. Kurt lo odiava, in quel periodo, ma aveva comunque apprezzato vederlo ballare? Quell’idea gli stava causando un piccolo cortocircuito al cervello. _Non riesco a credere di aver fatto una buona impressione su Kurt Hummel_ , pensò. _Davvero pensa che abbia talento?_

“So che Finn voleva da matti che ti unissi al Glee, ma disse che non l’avresti fatto perché avrebbe influito sulla tua popolarità.” Dave lo guardò, ma poi interruppe il contatto, a disagio. “È quello il vero motivo? O era perché non eri pronto a chiedermi scusa?”

“Entrambi, più o meno,” rispose lui, sempre evitando di incrociare il suo sguardo. Si sentiva in imbarazzo ad avere questa conversazione con Kurt. Allo stesso tempo, però, era bello sedere con lui e parlare di nuovo, come facevano quando era nei _Bully Whips_. L’argomento corrente era molto più personale rispetto alle volte precedenti, ma anche quello era piacevole, in qualche modo. Era sorpreso di scoprire di volergli dire la vera ragione per la quale non sarebbe mai entrato nel club – una cosa che non aveva mai detto a nessuno. Prese un respiro profondo e lo guardò in volto. Aveva la stessa espressione dolce e gentile di quando gli aveva chiesto scusa e, prima di rendersene conto, stava rivelando il suo segreto. “Ma la ragione principale è perché non voglio assomigliare in alcun modo a mia madre. Non voglio avere nulla a che fare con lei o fare qualsiasi cosa che lei possa reputare interessante.”

Kurt rimase a bocca aperta. Cominciò a dire qualcosa – non era neanche sicuro di _cosa_ – ma si fermò. Si limitò a riflettere su quello che il compagno gli aveva detto e, inaspettatamente, fu pervaso da una tristezza che lo feriva quasi fisicamente. Deglutì, avvertendo le lacrime cominciare a pizzicargli gli angoli degli occhi. “Ma se non fosse stato per quello, avresti voluto unirti a noi?” chiese con voce rauca. “Ti piacerebbe essere parte di quello che facciamo al Glee?”

L’improvviso struggimento nelle iridi nocciola gli straziò il cuore. “Sì, molto,” disse piano, quasi sussurrando. “A volte vi guardavo alle assemblee e trovavo così difficile prendervi in giro con il resto dei ragazzi. Perché non pensavo che fosse stupido. Pensavo che sembrasse divertente da morire. E poi, quando la Beiste ci ha fatto diventare membri del club, ho scoperto di avere ragione. E ho capito perché Hudson e Rotelle e gli altri ragazzi in squadra sopportassero tutti gli insulti per far parte del coro. Perché è una sensazione fantastica, in quei momenti in cui tutti stanno tifando per te: ne vale la pena. Sai che ti chiameranno perdente il giorno dopo, ma ricordare quanto ti ha fatto sentire figo esibirti riesce a farti superare tutto, ci scommetto.”

“È così,” affermò lui. Non osò dire altro, perché sapeva che la voce gli si sarebbe rotta se ci avesse provato.

“Ma tutta la faccenda di Sandy…” continuò a spiegare. “Cantare e ballare e far parte del club, proprio come lei… Non riesco a ignorarla. Non ci riesco davvero. Ed è solo un altro motivo per cui la odio: è riuscita a rovinarmi anche quello.”

“Magari…” tentò Kurt, lasciando la frase incompleta, preoccupato. Era alquanto certo che Dave non avrebbe apprezzato il suo consiglio, ma doveva provarci. “Magari se non la odiassi tanto, riusciresti a superarlo. Magari potresti lavorarci sopra… tentare di odiarla di meno.”

Come si aspettava, Dave tornò immediatamente in difesa. Incrociò le braccia strette al petto e le sue sopracciglia si abbassarono in un cipiglio furioso. “Ecco qua, stavo proprio aspettando che ti decidessi ad arrivare al punto,” dichiarò con fare scontroso.

“Cosa?!” fece lui.

“Scommetto che era fin dall’inizio che aspettavi di fare la tua mossa. Chiedere a Sandy di aiutare con il Glee. Incontrarmi qui e farmi ‘aprire’,” disse, mimando le virgolette con le dita. “Non è nient’altro che un modo di dirmi che dovrei perdonarla. Tu sei suo amico, sai che la renderebbe felice. E ora ti ha convinto a mentire per lei e a cercare di manipolarmi. È proprio da lei.”

A Kurt mancò il fiato. “Come puoi dire una cosa del genere, Dave? So che ci portiamo dietro un bel passato comune, ma sono sempre stato del tutto sincero con te. So che non ti fidi di lei e credimi, capisco perché. Ma cosa ho fatto _io_ per farti pensare di essere così subdolo e crudele?” Si accorse che le accuse dell’altro facevano davvero male.

“Per quale altro motivo lo suggeriresti?” chiese con fare sarcastico.

“Perché perdonare qualcuno non ruota attorno a far sentire meglio l’altra persona,” spiegò. “A volte non ha niente a che fare con quello. L’odio è come un veleno e quando ne hai così tanto in corpo e lo tieni dentro per così tanto tempo, ti uccide. Uccide le cose buone che ci sono in te, come la speranza e la gioia. Non riesci a provare quelle cose perché non c’è abbastanza spazio per farle sopravvivere. Non con tutto l’odio che si prende tutto lo spazio.” Le braccia muscolose rimasero incrociate, ma parte della tensione lasciò il suo fisico; Kurt sperò che ciò indicasse che quello che stava dicendo gli stesse arrivando. Posò le mani sul tavolo, intrecciandole con calma, e si sporse in avanti. “Te l’ho già detto una volta: quando mi tormentavi, io ti odiavo. Ed era vero.”

Il suo volto passò immediatamente da belligerante a colpevole. “Kurt, io-” ma si bloccò quando l’altro scosse la testa e gli indicò di non parlare.

“Ascoltami un minuto, okay?” propose. “Ero così pieno di odio e paura, allora… Rovinavano tutto. Niente era più divertente o mi faceva sentire bene. Anche dopo essermi allontanato da te, continuavo a portarmeli dentro. Mi dicevo che eri un mostro e che non ti avrei mai perdonato, neanche tra un milione di anni. Blaine e la mia famiglia volevano sapere perché non sembrassi granché felice anche dopo che fu passato del tempo ed ero alla Dalton. Era perché l’odio mi stava divorando dall’interno; e poiché non riuscivo a lasciarlo andare, non ero in grado di andare avanti e passare al capitolo successivo della mia vita. Poi, però, Finn cominciò a parlare di quello che stava succedendo quando tu fosti costretto a unirti al club e di come gli sembrasse di star vedendo un lato di te che non pensava esistesse. Non volevo sentirlo, all’inizio. Ma era così sincero e, alla fine, fui capace di ascoltare davvero quello che stava raccontando. Mi disse di quel giocatore di hockey che ti diede del gay e ti lanciò in faccia una granita. E non potevo fare a meno di sentirmi male perché, nonostante tutto quello che avevi fatto, sapevo che quelle parole dovevano averti ferito.

“Fu strano, perché dopo quella piccola scintilla di simpatia, mi sentii… non so… un po’ più leggero. Come se tutto quel tempo fossi stato costretto in una forte morsa e qualcuno la stesse allentando un pochino. Mi fece pensare che forse, se fossi riuscito a lasciare andare tutto l’odio e il dolore dentro di me, avrei potuto sentirmi di nuovo libero.”

Rimase in silenzio così a lungo che Dave si rese conto che per il momento aveva finito. Sciolse le braccia e mise anche lui i palmi sul tavolo, avvicinandovi il torso e rispecchiando inconsciamente il linguaggio del corpo del compagno. “Mi perdonasti tutto quel tempo fa?” chiese, apertamente sbalordito. “Insomma, anche se non lo dicesti chiaro e tondo, nel corridoio, io capii più o meno che lo avevi fatto. Ma pensavo che fosse perché mi ero scusato per davvero.”

“Non è successo tutto in una volta,” spiegò lui. “Mi ci volle tempo e un sacco di discussioni per elaborare la cosa con la mia famiglia e con Blaine. Ma sì, molto prima che ti scusassi con me, io ti avevo perdonato. E ciò mi permise di aprirmi abbastanza da fare dei nuovi amici all’accademia invece di vivere ogni giorno in automatico. E di avere un vero rapporto con Blaine, una volta che si svegliò abbastanza a lungo da accorgersi di quello che gli stava davanti.” Controllò per vedere se Dave fosse stranito dal fatto che avesse menzionato il proprio ragazzo, ma il suo viso era stranamente neutro. “Lui e io ci eravamo imbattuti in un momento difficile proprio prima di metterci insieme. Aveva detto e fatto alcune cose che mi avevano davvero ferito. Ma poiché avevo perdonato te, che avevi fatto cose molto peggiori, fui in grado di perdonarlo facilmente. Se mi fossi tenuto stretto l’odio che provavo per te, avrei potuto non dargli un’altra chance. E mi sarei perso qualcosa di grandioso.”

In modo esitante, portò in avanti una mano pallida e la pose gentilmente su quella di Dave. Fu sorpreso quando l’altro non tolse la propria o non si guardò attorno per controllare chi potesse stare osservando il re e la reginetta del ballo del 2011 del McKinley intenti a tenersi per mano, praticamente, nel bel mezzo del _Lima Bean_. Invece le stava fissando come se non riuscisse a capire cosa diavolo fossero quelle appendici alla fine delle loro braccia. “Dave?” lo chiamò lui, e quello alzò lo sguardo con una specie di espressione imbambolata in faccia. Kurt mantenne il contatto visivo finché non si riprese da qualsiasi ragionamento l’avesse separato dal mondo reale. “So che quello che fece Sandy è orribile e molto, molto peggio di qualsiasi cosa tu abbia mai fatto a me. Non sto dicendo che sarà facile. Ma se è qualcosa che potrà alleviare anche solo una parte del dolore che ti porti dentro, penso che ne varrà la pena.”

“Non posso lasciare che rientri nella mia vita,” affermò quello, conscio che le lacrime si stavano preparando a sgorgare. Capiva ciò che stava dicendo l’altro e ora credeva al fatto che stesse sinceramente cercando di aiutarlo. Ma non pensava che Kurt, anche dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, potesse lontanamente capire quanto a fondo l’avesse marchiato l’abbandono di sua madre. Come fosse una grande porzione di ciò che lo definiva come persona: non riusciva a trovare un modo in cui potesse liberarsi di quel lato di sé.

“Ma non devi farlo, Dave,” riprese. “Se riuscissi a smettere di odiarla o a perdonarla o ad andare avanti… in qualunque modo tu lo voglia descrivere – non significa che dovrai vederla o parlarle, se non vuoi. Sono due cose completamente separate. Hai presente quella comunità _Amish_ che qualche anno fa perdonò quel tizio che aveva ucciso a sangue freddo i loro bambini mentre erano a scuola? Di certo non hanno intenzione di andare a trovarlo in prigione o di mandargli bigliettini di buon compleanno!”

L’altro ammiccò. Non l’aveva mai pensata così, prima d’ora. Aveva sempre creduto che perdonare sua madre significasse voler andare a casa sua a cena o doverla invitare a una delle sue partite. Pensava che _lasciare andare_ implicasse _lasciarla entrare_. Ma ora ecco Kurt, che era riuscito in qualche modo a perdonare tutti gli abusi fisici e verbali a cui lui lo aveva sottoposto, e che gli diceva che una cosa non significava l’altra. _E ha senso, perché lui mi ha perdonato molto tempo fa, ma non è che tutto d’un tratto ha voluto essere il mio raga- mio amico, o niente di simile_. Pensò a come gli avesse rivelato che il perdono era cominciato con un minuscolo passo. Forse, per una volta, poteva essere coraggioso quanto lui e fare anche lui quel passo.

Si allontanò in modo riluttante dal suo palmo caldo. Era bello, ma… beh, Kurt era impegnato. Non sembrava corretto tenergli la mano e far finta che i propri sentimenti verso di lui non fossero altro che d’amicizia. Non quando Kurt era stato così onesto con lui. “Se vuoi che Sandy vi aiuti col Glee, penso che la cosa mi vada bene,” dichiarò.

“Davvero?” Gli rivolse il sorriso più bello che avesse mai visto e seppe in quel momento di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Tutto quello che lo rendeva così felice e che faceva sì che lo guardasse in quel modo ne valeva lo sforzo. “Oh, Dave, grazie mille! Non ho parole per dirti quanto ciò significhi per me. Quanto sarà importante per tutti quelli delle Nuove Direzioni.”

Voleva che Kurt continuasse semplicemente a sorridergli così… beh, per sempre. Ma aveva bisogno di stabilire alcune regole di base, se voleva riuscire a sopportare la consapevolezza che lui e Sandy avrebbero potuto trovarsi nello stesso edificio allo stesso tempo. “Ci sono delle condizioni, però,” disse, e il sorriso dell’altro, come si era aspettato, si smorzò considerevolmente.

“Certo,” gli assicurò prontamente. “Tutto quello che vuoi, Dave.”

_È_ te _che voglio_ , fu la prima cosa che gli venne in mente, ma riuscì a metterla da parte e concentrarsi. “Per prima cosa, voglio un preavviso di almeno qualche ora che lei si troverà a scuola. Il giorno prima sarebbe anche meglio. E voglio sapere esattamente dove e per quanto rimarrete a fare le prove, così da poter starne alla larga.”

Il suo compagno annuì. “Assolutamente,” concordò, sincero.

“Tu non le dirai niente di me. Né quante volte ho alzato la mano a educazione civica, né cosa ho indossato a scuola… niente. E non voglio che sappia dov’è il mio armadietto o che macchina guido.”

“Okay. E, giusto perché tu lo sappia, lo sto già facendo. Mi sarebbe sembrato di tradire la tua fiducia se le avessi parlato di te. A volte parla lei di te, ma io mi limito ad ascoltare.”

“Bene. Non dire a nessuno che è mia madre o neanche che ci conosciamo. Assicurati che anche lei non lo dica in giro. E per finire, voglio che tu mi prometta che se comincia a insistere per avere informazioni da te, o perché organizzi un incontro, o se la becchi a cercare di vedermi in qualche modo, le dirai che non può più aiutarvi.”

“Di nuovo, lo farei comunque. Voglio che ci aiuti, ma se dovesse tradire la _mia_ fiducia, neanch’io la vorrei nelle vicinanze. So che non hai un’alta opinione di Sandy, ma in ogni caso dovresti sapere che non tollererò che mi si usi.” Lui ridacchiò piano alla sua espressione altezzosa. “È tutto, Dave?”

Era stato così compiacente che Dave fu quasi tentato di buttare lì un _lascia Blaine e mettiti con me_. O magari, _permettimi di toccarti i capelli almeno una volta al giorno_. Accennò un sorriso, pensando che Kurt fosse la persona più fantastica dell’intero pianeta per essere in grado di farlo sorridere a qualcosa che avesse a che fare con sua madre. “Sì,” rispose. “Penso che sia tutto.”

“Bene, allora andrò a fare una capatina dalle _Piccole Dive Danzanti_ ,” lo informò, riferendosi al piccolo studio che la donna aveva aperto su una strada piena di negozietti, “e glielo chiederò. Sarebbe ironico se dopo tutta questa fatica dicesse di no. Ma non penso che accadrà.”

Lui fece spallucce. “Buona fortuna.”

Kurt si alzò, guardandolo intentamente. “Grazie,” disse. “Senti, Dave, non so se questo ti sembrerà strano o no, ma… sono fiero di te. Sei molto di più di quel bullo senza volto con una granita in mano che pensavo che fossi due anni fa. La persona vera che sei, dentro di te… Spero che continui a farla uscire, anche se è solo un po’ alla volta. Non è poi così male, sai?” Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e lo superò, diretto alla porta.

_Lo so_ , pensò lui. _E sono felice che adesso lo sappia anche tu_.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Noticina per ricordarvi che la fic è stata scritta prima della terza stagione e prima del ‘ringiovanimento’ di Blaine. Qui lui e Kurt hanno la stessa età.

2 – Il bagnoschiuma _Axe Fever_ si merita la noticina per comunicarvi in modo appropriato la machosa machosità virile del prodotto, che (e qui traduco direttamente dalla pubblicità) _evita di mettervi in contatto con il vostro lato femminile_ , come fanno invece tutti quei prodotti _dai profumi floreali_. _Questa sì che è roba maschia_. [Fonte](http://uk.askmen.com/fashion/grooming/axe-fever-shower-gel.html). XD *Muore soffocata dalle risate!*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso in anticipo per la lunghezza della N.d.A. Potete saltarla, se volete.
> 
> Ancora una volta, vorrei ringraziare tutti coloro che si sono fermati a recensire questa storia. È ovvio che abbia toccato un argomento molto sensibile e, basandomi sui commenti e i messaggi che mi sono arrivati, sembra che in molti abbiano avuto esperienze di vita che rendono questa fic particolarmente rilevante o perfino dolorosa. Vorrei solo dire che, sebbene io abbia le mie idee sul perdono, non le voglio forzare su nessuno che possa pensarla diversamente. So che ci sono molte persone in questo fandom che non pensano che Dave si meriti di essere perdonato e, nonostante io non lo capisca, rispetto sinceramente la loro opinione. Se la mia vita fosse stata diversa, forse anch’io avrei trovato le sue azioni imperdonabili. Quindi posso capire che ci sia un numero consistente di persone tra voi che non credono che lui debba perdonare Sandy o anche lasciarla rientrare nella sua vita. Se sei uno di quei lettori, spero che tu sappia che niente di quello che ho scritto ha lo scopo di contrastare i tuoi sentimenti. Sia mia madre che mio padre sono stati abbandonati da un genitore quando erano molto piccoli (mio padre era un neonato e mia madre aveva quattro anni) ed entrambi avevano modi molto diversi di fare i conti con ciò. Dunque penso di trovarmi in una posizione inusuale: riesco a vedere entrambe le fazioni, dato che li ho osservati entrambi alle prese con la decisione di perdonare o no, oppure di permettere una riconciliazione con il genitore assente più avanti durante la loro vita.
> 
> Quello che ho scoperto scrivendo trame più impegnate è che a prescindere da quale sia la mia intenzione quando scrivo, la storia viene filtrata attraverso le esperienze del lettore, e ognuno ne trarrà qualcosa di diverso, a seconda di cosa abbiano vissuto. Mi meraviglia sempre quando qualcuno mi scrive per dirmi che qualcosa che ho redatto al tavolo della mia cucina (di solito dopo un bicchiere di vino o due) li fa riflettere sulla loro vita, sulle scelte che loro e altri hanno fatto, etc. Penso che Max si debba sentire così quando i fan gli raccontano su Twitter o su Facebook che la sua interpretazione del personaggio li ha ispirati a fare coming out. Da una parte, è solo fanfiction. Ma dall’altra, quando decido di scrivere di argomenti controversi o dolorosi, ho la responsabilità di riconoscere che quello che scrivo ha la possibilità di ferire o di aiutare le persone nella loro vita reale. Quindi credo che il punto di questa divagazione sia che voglio che tutti sappiano che m’importa tantissimo se questa o qualsiasi altra delle mie storie abbia causato un qualche turbamento interiore in voi. E che voi tutti sappiate che quando parlo di queste cose, non lo faccio a cuor leggero. ♥

Dave sapeva che vedere Sandy fosse inevitabile, una volta che avesse iniziato a venire regolarmente al liceo. Kurt gli comunicava diligentemente ogni volta i suoi arrivi e le partenze, quindi sapeva che ogni settimana era a scuola due e ogni tanto tre volte. Con quella frequenza, era impossibile riuscire a evitarla del tutto. Era terrorizzato dal pensiero di imbattersi in lei in modo inaspettato, come nel parcheggio o roba simile. Quella era una delle cose che aveva odiato di più, quando aveva cercato di rimettersi in contatto con lui da bambino. Sbucava sempre fuori dal nulla e lui non aveva mai la possibilità di prepararsi mentalmente. E così appariva un biglietto o una telefonata, senza che lui se lo aspettasse… e ogni volta era come un pugno nel petto. Gli sembrava di non avere alcun controllo, quando si trattava di sua madre; detestava quella sensazione. Era quella la ragione per cui faceva tanta fatica ad accettare di essere gay; non voleva essere diverso, ma a prescindere da quanto ci provasse, non era qualcosa che potesse cambiare.

Pensava che forse era per quello che l’approccio di Kurt alla caffetteria aveva funzionato così bene con lui. Gli aveva lasciato quel controllo, il potere di decidere se era o no disposto a lasciare che sua madre gli venisse così vicina. D’altro canto, Kurt conosceva più di chiunque altro l’importanza di sentirsi al sicuro. Non voleva farlo, ma dopo la loro lunga conversazione continuava a vedere delle similitudini tra quello che gli aveva fatto e quello che Sandy aveva fatto a lui. Si preoccupava della possibilità di incontrarla nei corridoi, quindi nei giorni in cui sapeva che fosse lì, li percorreva a tutta birra con la testa abbassata. Quante volte Kurt aveva dovuto fare lo stesso a causa sua? Cercare di volare basso e sperare che Dave non comparisse all’improvviso per spintonarlo contro un armadietto o terrorizzarlo in generale?

Non s’illudeva: il suo comportamento in quelle ultime settimane prima che l’altro si trasferisse erano state completamente fuori di testa. Era stato ossessionato dal bisogno di provocare delle reazioni in lui: l’aveva seguito con fredda determinazione e aveva trovato soddisfazione quando le iridi verdi, così espressive, si riempivano di paura, rabbia o qualsiasi altra cosa che gli facesse sapere di aver avuto un effetto. E tutto ciò era ruotato attorno al controllo. Non gli era piaciuto il modo in cui gli aveva fatto sentire cose che non voleva sentire. Aveva voluto sapere cosa avrebbe provato se Kurt lo avesse baciato di sua volontà, invece di spingerlo via. Ed era stato capace di passare più di un’ora a chiedersi che aspetto avesse sotto tutte quelle camicie in tessuto Oxford e quei papillon. Quindi aveva cercato di riprendere il controllo facendogli provare di rimando cose contro la sua volontà. Aveva avuto il potere di decidere se la sua giornata sarebbe stata buona o brutta, ed era diventato così contorto e confuso da trarre piacere da questa possibilità.

Dopo che l’altro si era trasferito e la sua testa si era schiarita un po’, inorridì nel rendersi conto di quanto disturbati e anormali fossero diventati i suoi pensieri. Era felice che Kurt se ne fosse andato, perché altrimenti avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di davvero, davvero brutto. Qualcosa che l’altro _non_ sarebbe stato in grado di perdonargli.

Poco dopo la sua partenza, cominciò a rendersi conto di non essere attratto solo da Kurt. Lui era stato il primo, sebbene non fosse sicuro se fosse a causa della sua innegabile bellezza o del fatto che fosse l’unico gay dichiarato che conoscesse. Probabilmente entrambe le cose. Si era fissato su di lui, ma una volta che se ne fu andato, cominciò ad accorgersi che anche altri suoi compagni stuzzicavano il suo interesse. Più che altro Sam (gran bel culo), Mike Chang (addominali da schianto) e Anthony (sorriso fantastico). Cominciò anche a guardare del porno su internet, ma solo foto e solo di un ragazzo da solo. Non si sentiva ancora abbastanza a proprio agio per anche solo _pensare_ di guardare due uomini insieme. Per quando Kurt fu tornato al McKinley, trovare un altro ragazzo attraente era praticamente normale. Quindi l’apprezzamento di Dave per tutto ciò che di meraviglioso c’era in lui (così tante cose che era impossibile elencarle tutte) non lo turbava più, né lo faceva sentire come se stesse perdendo il controllo.

E a quel proposito, Dave aveva deciso che forse la migliore cosa da fare per la pace della sua mente era essere lui a decidere quando e dove avrebbe rivisto Sandy. Non voleva parlarle o informarla della sua presenza. Ma pensava che se fosse riuscito a lasciarsi alle spalle il loro primo incontro, quattro mesi prima, con l’imboscata nell’aula di musica, allora sarebbe riuscito ad affrontare la possibilità di imbattersi in lei, se mai ciò fosse successo. E fu così che si ritrovò a dirigersi verso l’auditorium, invece di starne alla larga come faceva di solito dopo uno degli SMS di Kurt.

Avvicinandosi alla porta non sentì della musica, solo voci. Non appena vi s’infilò, si premette immediatamente contro la parete di fondo, non volendo essere visto. La maggior parte dei membri delle Nuove Direzioni sedevano sul palco, Kurt incluso: era adagiato contro un amplificatore e stava parlando con Mercedes e Blaine. Indossava quei jeans bianchi attillatissimi che erano stati la causa principale, due anni prima, della scoperta di quanto fosse strepitoso il suo sedere. Stava anche esibendo un dolcevita leggero e avvolgente, a righe bianche e nere, che probabilmente, vista la sua tendenza a vestirsi a strati, andava sotto a qualche altro indumento. E come previsto, scorse un maglione grigio di lana sfilacciata posato sul lato posteriore della cassa. Notò che c’erano numerose camicie di flanella, giacche, maglioni e altri indumenti gettati di lato sul palco e dedusse che dovevano star facendo una pausa dopo una prova intensa e stancante. Sandy non si vedeva da nessuna parte, dunque lui si mosse in avanti con cautela e si sedette nell’ultimissima fila. Dopo che Santana l’aveva trascinato a vedere il Glee Club esibirsi in _Born This Way_ , sapeva che tra le forti luci di scena e la penombra della platea, se ci si trovava in fondo all’auditorium si era praticamente invisibili.

A malapena riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso a Kurt, proprio come quel giorno di aprile: a vederlo lì in piedi, così alto e fiero e a sprizzare sicurezza di sé da ogni poro con _Gli Piacciono I Ragazzi_ stampato sulla T-shirt, l’aveva trovato completamente diverso da quando aveva tremato e stretto gli occhi di fronte ai suoi abusi. Quel giorno era anche stato il momento in cui si era davvero accorto di quanto fosse cambiato fisicamente dal secondo anno di liceo. Sapeva che fosse cresciuto in altezza, ovviamente: era rimasto sconvolto, il primo giorno dell’anno scorso, quando gli aveva rovesciato addosso una granita di ben tornato solo per mancare e centrargli il petto. Ma c’erano altre cose, come il fatto che il suo viso non fosse più morbido e arrotondato, ma più cesellato e spigoloso. E ogni volta che indossava qualcosa di attillato, come quel dolcevita, Dave riusciva a vedere dei muscoli definiti sul torace e nelle braccia. Lo rendeva ancora più attraente, per lui, proprio come probabilmente ai ragazzi etero piaceva vedere nelle ragazze i seni ingrandirsi e i fianchi arrotondarsi man mano che gli anni di scuola passavano.

Si sarebbe potuto sentire come un _voyeur_ – capace di osservare l’altro ragazzo solo nell’ombra – se non fosse che lo stava vedendo faccia a faccia con una certa frequenza, in questi giorni. Poco tempo dopo la loro conversazione al _Lima Bean_ , Kurt l’aveva intercettato nell’atrio per chiedergli che ne pensasse di fondare il gruppo di incontro PFLAG1 a cui aveva accennato l’anno prima. “Sono stato così occupato col Glee e con le iscrizioni ai college di New York, che mi è uscito di mente,” gli disse. “Ma abbiamo ancora l’intero secondo semestre e se riusciamo a farlo partire, dovrebbe avere abbastanza slancio perché se ne occupi qualcun altro, dopo che io e te ci saremo diplomati.” Dave aveva acconsentito a una velocità quasi imbarazzante e da allora s’incontravano in biblioteca e alla caffetteria per parlare del progetto. Alcuni dei suoi compagni di squadra gli avevano dato delle grane per quello, ma lui non aveva dato loro peso, dicendo che aveva accettato di farlo l’anno precedente e che ‘l’amministrazione’ gli stava facendo mantenere la parola. Aveva cominciato a importargliene sempre meno di quello che pensavano gli altri atleti, man mano che l’ultimo anno passava. Sapeva che ciò fosse in gran parte causato dal fatto che ora gli interessava molto di più quello che pensava _Kurt_ di lui, ma anche perché si rendeva conto di quanto poco sarebbe importata la sua reputazione al liceo tra meno di sei mesi. Non aveva intenzione di essere un _Lima Loser_ : come il compagno, anche lui aveva fatto ricerche e inviato domande d’iscrizione a diversi college nel corso dell’anno. In molti non l’avrebbero pensato, guardandolo, ma era un candidato molto appetibile per le università: i suoi voti erano sopra la media, aveva eccelso negli sport e i _Bully Whips_ – e ora il PFLAG – gli avrebbero dato punti bonus nel campo dell’impegno sociale. Dopo aver ascoltato Kurt parlare di quanto fosse stupefacente New York, aveva perfino fatto domanda alla _Columbia_ e alla _Fordham_ , le due università della città con un programma di football.

Kurt stava parlando vivacemente, muovendo le mani in quel modo carino che usava sempre quando era emozionato per qualcosa. Mercedes e Blaine gli sorridevano di rimando, e il secondo aveva quello sguardo adorante che a volte gli vedeva in volto quando era con il suo ragazzo. Trovava interessante il fatto che, mentre di tanto in tanto Blaine avesse quell’espressione quando era con Kurt, non la vedeva mai sul volto dell’altro. Forse era diverso quando erano da soli (cosa a cui tentava con tutte le forze di non pensare), ma per la maggior parte del tempo, quando li vedeva in mensa o tra una lezione e l’altra, non avrebbe mai pensato che fossero una coppia, se non l’avesse saputo per certo. Forse volevano solo essere discreti, nonostante tutti al McKinley sapessero che erano insieme. Comunque, anche quando Kurt menzionava il suo ragazzo, la sua voce non comunicava più calore o affetto di quando parlava di Finn, Rachel o uno dei suoi amici. D’altro canto, forse stava solo cercando di risparmiare i sentimenti di Dave. A questo punto era convinto che dovesse sapere di piacergli in quel senso. Passavano fin troppo tempo insieme perché lui riuscisse a nascondere qualcosa che provava così intensamente e Kurt era una persona estremamente perspicace. Se anche gli desse fastidio, però, non l’aveva mai dato a vedere.

All’improvviso qualcuno batté le mani, facendolo sussultare. E poi sentì la voce di sua madre. Si rimpicciolì nel sedile. “Okay, ragazzi,” disse ad alta voce. “La pausa è finita! Dobbiamo rimetterci a lavoro. Abbiamo fatto dei grandi progressi, ma non è ancora preciso come dovrebbe essere.” Uscì dalle quinte e si guardò attorno, perentoria. “Su, muovete quei culetti, rapidi!” Il suo tono era deciso, ma non cattivo o prepotente; pensò che non dovesse andarci troppo pesante con loro, dato che le Nuove Direzioni sorridevano e ridevano, alzandosi in piedi, borbottando solo un po’. Sandy indossava dei pinocchietti larghi, color terra di Siena, una corta maglietta che metteva in mostra il suo ventre piatto e scintillanti scarpe da ballo da sala col tacco alto. I suoi lunghi capelli erano raccolti in una crocchia con quelle che sembravano delle bacchette. Vederla senza che lei lo sapesse era un’esperienza molto strana. Normalmente il solo fatto che lei fosse riapparsa nella sua vita lo faceva incazzare, quindi quando posava davvero lo sguardo su di lei stava già tremando di rabbia. Ma questa volta non si sentiva esattamente arrabbiato. Invece avvertì il dolore e la tristezza invaderlo, osservandola correggere gentilmente la prima posizione di Rachel e sorridere in modo incoraggiante a Finn mentre questo tentava di eseguire un passo dall’aria difficile. _Perché non ha potuto essere così paziente, così premurosa con me?_ pensò. _Sarebbe stato così difficile amarmi abbastanza da rimanere?_ Sentì le lacrime accumularsi negli occhi, cosa che non accadeva da anni, quando pensava a lei. Di solito oscillava tra la furia incandescente e l’indifferenza più fredda, quando pensava a Sandy. Non era sicuro del motivo per cui il cuore lo stesse torturando con quel dolore così profondo, questa volta, ma così stavano le cose. _Che tipo di persona sarei stato se tu ci fossi stata per me? Scommetto che non sarei stato così pieno di rabbia. Magari non sarei mai stato un bullo. Magari avrei potuto essere come Kurt e non avere problemi con l’essere gay. Magari non me ne sarebbe fregato nulla di quello che pensavano gli altri e tra Kurt e me avrebbe potuto esserci amicizia, al posto di mesi di torture_. Gli mancò il fiato quando le lacrime cominciarono a sgorgare e si schiaffò una mano sulla bocca per evitare che il prossimo suono fosse un singhiozzo.

Sul palco, ignara della sua presenza, la coreografa e i membri del club eseguirono una combinazione di passi. “Okay,” esclamò lei. “Era fantastico!” Sorrise ampiamente. “Penso che siamo pronti a riprenderlo dall’inizio.”

“Ballerai con noi la prima volta?” chiese Kurt.

“Beh…” iniziò lei, pensierosa. Gli altri ragazzi cominciarono a saltare e a chiederglielo tutti insieme, quindi lei si arrese, ridacchiando come una ragazzina. “Va bene, lo farò con voi la prima volta.” Tutti esultarono. “Ma,” aggiunse, “niente sbirciatine. Conoscete tutti la coreografia come il palmo della vostra mano. Non c’è bisogno di imbrogliare e iniziare a guardare me per vedere cosa viene dopo. Capito?” Annuirono come un sol uomo, dirigendosi ai propri posti.

La musica, dai suoni pesantemente digitali, cominciò.2 Dave si sfregò gli occhi e tirò su col naso, grato della distrazione. Pensò che adesso avrebbe potuto sgusciare via senza essere notato, ma parte di lui voleva restare e guardarli. Non per vedere Sandy ballare, ovviamente: ma per i suoi coetanei, specialmente Kurt. Dal momento in cui aveva attirato la sua attenzione, Dave era stato incantato dal modo in cui il suo corpo flessuoso si muoveva durante le esibizioni; il modo in cui ruotava i fianchi, fletteva le gambe e le tendeva con fare attraente. In seguito quel fatto lo aveva fatto incazzare, ma mentre lo guardava tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era quanto Kurt Hummel fosse sexy. Era sempre bellissimo, ma quando si esibiva era erotico da morire. Sapeva che vedere ‘la schifosa checca’ ballare da solo o in coppia disturbava molti studenti alle assemblee, soprattutto i maschi. Ma lui non concepiva come si potesse guardarlo muoversi e non pensare che fosse sensuale al massimo. Solo pensare al modo in cui aveva ballato durante _4 Minutes_ e _Toxic_ lo faceva rimanere immobile esattamente dov’era, invece di alzarsi e andarsene.

“ _Brittany!_ ” chiamò Artie.

“ _It’s a new generation… of party people_ ,” cantò la ragazza di rimando.

“ _Get on the floor, get on the floor_ ,” rappò lui.

Mentre la biondina cantava il verso successivo, gli altri membri e la donna cominciarono a muoversi in modo sinuoso per il palco. “ _Let me introduce you to my party people. In the club… huh!_ ”

Artie ricominciò a rappare: era così veloce che non riusciva a capire tutte le parole. Ma non era che stesse facendo poi tanta attenzione. Tutti quelli del club stavano ballando in un modo in cui non li aveva mai visti, tranne forse per Mike Chang e Brittany. Stavano usando uno stile _hip hop_ estremo, con _popping_ e _locking_ così decisi che si sorprese che nessuno si fosse fatto male. 3 Persino Finn, che come aveva imparato dopo la sua breve partecipazione al Glee faceva fatica a eseguire anche la più semplice delle coreografie, era straordinario e per niente impacciato. Kurt, come al solito, aveva un aspetto incredibile. Si mosse verso la parte frontale del palco e, sebbene lui sapesse che non poteva vederlo, gli sembrò che lo stesse guardando dritto negli occhi. “ _Brazil, Morocco!_ ” cantò, insieme agli altri. “ _London to Ibiza! Straight to L.A. New York, Vegas to Africa!_ ” Dave avvertì il cavallo dei pantaloni farsi sempre più stretto, il che non era affatto inusuale quando osservava il ragazzo durante uno spettacolo.

La musica passò a un ritmo più lento e questa volta fu Santana a cantare. “ _Dance the night away, live your life and stay young on the floor…_ ” Le mosse da veloci e aggressive diventarono aggraziate e sensuali. Le ragazze tesero le gambe e ognuno dei loro partner si accucciò, così che loro potessero posarne una sulla loro spalla. Quindi i ragazzi si alzarono lentamente, sollevando l’arto di ogni compagna sempre più in alto e guardandole appassionatamente negli occhi. Anche Kurt, che era in coppia con Tina, aveva un’aria mascolina e intensa. _E da quand’è che quelle ragazze sono così flessibili?_ si chiese, con gli occhi spalancati. _Dio santo, sembra che stiano per spaccarsi in due. Cos’ha fatto Sandy, le ha allungate con la ruota o roba simile?_

E a proposito di sua madre, vide che non aveva un partner – il che aveva senso perché lei non faceva effettivamente parte del numero – ma anche senza, la sua gamba era tesa in alto proprio come quelle delle altre, e Dave non poté fare a meno di essere colpito da quel livello di equilibrio. _Ovvio che è brava. Tutti quegli anni lontano da me stava lavorando a quel tipo di capacità. Era molto più importante imparare quelle mosse che cambiarmi i pannolini o accompagnarmi all’autobus scolastico_ , pensò, sarcastico. Riportò l’attenzione al resto del gruppo, mentre la canzone tornava a un ritmo dance pulsante. Doveva ammetterlo, questo era il numero migliore che aveva mai visto fare al Glee Club. Non sembrava affatto uno spettacolo da liceo: era più qualcosa che ci si aspetterebbe di vedere in un video musicale o a un concerto. _Faranno un culo così agli altri cori alle Regionali e alle Nazionali di quest’anno. Kurt sarà felicissimo_. Quel pensiero lo fece sorridere.

Guardò la coreografia fino alla fine, più che altro osservando Kurt e godendosi il brivido piacevole che gli dava. Era difficile non notare Sandy, però, anche se cercava di evitarlo. Era semplicemente a un altro livello rispetto agli adolescenti che la circondavano, per quanto fossero diventati dei grandi ballerini nell’arco dell’ultimo mese. I suoi occhi insistevano a ritornare su di lei, attirati contro la loro volontà dalla sua eccellente tecnica e presenza scenica. Sospirò. Non sapeva quando fosse riuscito a trovare la distanza necessaria per apprezzare quello che facesse quella stronza egoista, ma chiunque non fosse cieco o stupido doveva ammettere che era una ballerina straordinaria. E lui, ovviamente, non era né l’uno né l’altro. _Non vuol dire niente_ , pensò. _Non significa che mi_ piaccia _ora, solo perché so ammettere la sua bravura_.

Tutti quanti si bloccarono perfettamente nelle loro pose finali – quella di Kurt, ovviamente, aveva un gran carattere. Non fu finché non sentì le mani avvicinarsi l’una all’altra che si accorse che per poco non aveva iniziato ad applaudire. _Wow, tu si che sai come non farti notare, Karofsky_ , si rimbeccò, afferrando i braccioli come se ne dipendesse la sua vita. Guardò i ragazzi sul palco saltellare in giro, al settimo cielo, abbracciandosi e ridendo felici. Kurt corse dalla coreografa e l’abbracciò; scorse lei che gli dava un veloce bacio sui capelli. L’affinità che c’era tra loro due era evidente e Dave si agitò un po’. _Non sono geloso_ , s’impose. _Non che lui le piaccia o viceversa. Qualsiasi cosa ci sia tra loro non è affar mio. Lei mi ha già rovinato fin troppe cose e non ho intenzione di lasciarle avere alcuna influenza sull’amicizia che ho con Kurt. Non avrò problemi col fatto che si piacciano, cascasse il mondo_.

Le prove si stavano avvicinando alla fine e i membri del club stavano iniziando a raccogliere i loro indumenti più pesanti. Udì Sandy dire a tutti di bere molta acqua e di fare stretching, e lo prese come il segnale che gli suggeriva di uscire prima di venire beccato. Mentre si allontanava dall’auditorium, il suo cellulare vibrò. Lo estrasse, vedendo che era un messaggio di Kurt. _Abbiamo appena finito_ , diceva. _Sta uscendo adesso e useremo l’uscita est, okay?_

_Okay,_ rispose lui. _Grazie x avermelo detto. C vediamo doma a lezione?_

Un attimo dopo, il telefono vibrò nuovamente. _Certo. Vuoi incontrarci al LB dopo scuola per parlare dei poster per il PFLAG?_

Digitò la risposta, non cercando neanche di nascondere lo stupido sorrisone che stava esibendo. _Va bn! Porterò il PC, magari possiamo fare qlcs con Photoshop?_

Qualche secondo dopo, ricevette la replica dell’altro, che lo riscaldò tanto da fargli sembrare che tutte le cose negative mai capitategli si fossero sciolte al sole. _Sarebbe una figata! Hai sempre idee *magnifiche*. Non vedo l’ora! :D_

Rimise il cellulare nella tasca posteriore e s’incamminò a passo svelto nella direzione opposta all’uscita est. Voleva arrivare a casa in tempo per lavare un carico in modo da potersi mettere la sua camicia preferita a scacchi rossi e bianchi, il giorno successivo.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Un _gruppo_ _PFLAG_ ( _Parents, Families and Friends of Lesbians and Gays_ ; si legge ‘pi-flag’) è un’organizzazione non a scopo di lucro statunitense il cui scopo è quello di fornire supporto a, come dice il nome stesso, genitori, famigliari e amici di persone omosessuali, bisessuali e transgender, oltre a queste persone stesse, ovviamente. Oltre a ciò si pongono come obiettivo anche l’educazione – per eliminare tutta la disinformazione presente nella società – e la difesa dei diritti di chi viene discriminato.

2 – Per chi la volesse ascoltare in contemporanea, cliccate [qui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4H_Zoh7G5A).

3 – _Popping_ : _(detto anche_ hitting _) è uno stile di danza_ funk _e danza_ hip hop _basato sulla tecnica della rapida contrazione e successivo rilassamento dei muscoli, che causa una sorta di scatto nel corpo del ballerino, chiamato_ pop _(schiocco) o_ hit _(colpo). Queste contrazioni sono eseguite continuamente al ritmo di musica in combinazione con altri stili mimici_ ; [fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Popping_%28danza%29). _Locking_ : _abbina a movimenti distinti e veloci delle braccia, movimenti fluidi e molleggiati delle gambe, eseguiti su melodie_ funk _; […] si basa sul concetto di ‘_ lock _’: eseguire movimenti veloci per poi bloccarli all'istante_ ; [fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Locking_%28danza%29).


	5. Chapter 5

Sandy e Blaine camminavano lentamente lungo il corridoio, così che Kurt avesse tutto il tempo di raggiungerli una volta che avesse finito di rimettersi in ordine dopo un’altra faticosa prova. Blaine le piaceva: era estremamente educato, talentuoso e sembrava che trattasse bene il suo ragazzo. La loro relazione non le sembrava molto appassionata, ma chi era lei per parlare? La passione le aveva portato solo problemi, che si trattasse di quella per Paul, che l’aveva intrappolata in una famiglia che non aveva pianificato, o di quella per la danza, che l’aveva inesorabilmente allontanata da suo figlio. Almeno i due ragazzi non si potevano ingravidare a vicenda, grazie a Dio. Non aveva con lui il forte legame che aveva con Kurt, ma avevano molte cose in comune e andavano piuttosto d’accordo.

“Allora, hai programmi per questo pomeriggio?” chiese lui tutto d’un tratto.

“In effetti no,” rispose. “Ho solo quattro lezioni il mercoledì e la prima inizia alle sei. Perché, volevi andare a prendere un caffè o qualcosa così, tutti e tre insieme?”

“No, speravo che volessi venire a primo incontro del PFLAG,” affermò, sorridendo ampiamente. “Sono sorpreso che Kurt non ti abbia invitato, ma lui e Dave sono stati così occupati a organizzare tutto che probabilmente gli è sfuggito di mente. So che gli piacerebbe moltissimo se tu ci fossi, è così fiero di essere davvero riuscito a farlo diventare realtà.”

Impallidì. _Pensa, pensa!_ s’impose, ma la sua testa era una tabula rasa. Aveva appena detto di essere libera, come poteva fare dietro front e improvvisamente non esserlo più solo un secondo dopo? Sarebbe stato molto più semplice se Blaine avesse saputo che era la madre di Dave, ma lei e Kurt avevano promesso di non dirlo a nessuno, neanche al ragazzo con cui lui usciva da quasi un anno. “Ehm…” temporeggiò. “Non sono tanto sicura che sia una buona idea.”

“Perché?” chiese lui con aria molto confusa.

Sandy non riusciva davvero a pensare a una sola cosa da dirgli che non l’avrebbe insospettito sul vero motivo per cui non voleva andare all’incontro. Non poteva certo far finta di essere a disagio con la ‘gaytudine’ dell’iniziativa: Blaine sapeva fin troppo bene che lui e Kurt fossero ben lungi dall’essere i suoi primi amici omosessuali. Dannazione, perché non si era ricordata che era oggi e non aveva dedotto che era quella la cosa alla quale voleva invitarla? E perché lei e Kurt non si erano aspettati un’eventualità simile e non si erano inventati una balla, come quella sul loro incontro? Era ancora lì impalata con lui che la fissava in modo confuso, quando Kurt li raggiunse.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese, accorgendosi immediatamente dell’imbarazzo di lei.

“Non ne ho idea,” rispose Blaine. “Le ho solo chiesto di venire con noi al PFLAG.” Poi li guardò entrambi: la sua espressione passò dal perplesso al guardingo vedendo l’identica reazione di panico sul volto del suo ragazzo. “Sta succedendo qualcosa che mi state tenendo nascosto?” domandò con un pizzico d’irritazione a velargli la voce.

Sandy guardò l’altro, che sembrava tanto in difficoltà quanto lei su come affrontare la situazione. Le sue iridi verdi la stavano pregando di fare qualcosa, così lei agì. “No, certo che no,” gli assicurò, schiaffandosi un sorriso smagliante e completamente artefatto in volto. “Mi piacerebbe da matti venire, non c’è problema.” Pensò che magari avrebbe potuto guadagnare abbastanza tempo per far finta che le fosse arrivato un SMS urgente. “Quando inizia?”

“Eh… adesso,” rispose Kurt, cercando di nascondere il suo orrore. “Ci stavamo proprio andando, volevamo solo accompagnarti all’uscita mentre ci passavamo davanti.”

“Oh,” fece lei. _Oh,_ merda _, vorrai dire_.

Continuarono ad attraversare l’atrio: Blaine apparentemente si era calmato per il momento, ma continuava a guardarli stranamente, di tanto in tanto. Né lei né Kurt aprirono bocca, entrambi al centro di un turbine di pensieri su come potessero uscire dalla situazione potenzialmente esplosiva. Mentre si stavano avvicinando all’aula, lui parlò. “Ehi, perché non mi fate entrare prima e voi mi aspettate un attimo? Voglio solo assicurarmi che sia tutto pronto, okay?” Senza aspettare una risposta, corse di filata verso la porta.

Dave era lì in piedi, a versare biscotti in un piatto. Si voltò verso il compagno con un sorriso, ma lo perse all’istante. Gli si avvicinò con un’espressione preoccupata in viso. “Cosa c’è, Kurt? Stai bene?” Gli posò le mani sulle spalle. “Qualcuno ti ha dato delle rogne per via del PFLAG venendo qui?”

Quello scosse la testa, abbassando lo sguardo. Alzò la testa e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, supplicante, sperando che capisse in qualche modo. “Sandy è proprio qua fuori,” confessò piano. “Sta venendo all’incontro, Dave.”

Lui ritrasse di scatto i palmi, come se si fosse scottato toccandolo. Assottigliò gli occhi e indietreggiò di qualche passo. “Di che cazzo stai parlando?” chiese in un aspro sussurro.

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace,” cominciò Kurt. “Non ho molto tempo per spiegare. Blaine glielo ha chiesto, giusto un paio di minuti fa. Nessuno di noi è riuscito a pensare a un modo di farle rifiutare senza rivelare la vostra parentela.” L’altro lo stava guardando in modo così diffidente che gli si strinse il cuore. Cercò di evitare che le lacrime – molto vicine, ora – gli invadessero gli occhi e la voce. “Ti prego, Dave. Ti _prego_ , credimi. So che non ti fidi di lei, ma io? Lo sai che non ti ferirei mai così, non di proposito. È solo che non sapevo come fare. Blaine aveva un’aria così sospettosa e io… la mia testa si è svuotata di colpo.”

Dave lo guardò e, quando la solita nebbia rossa si dissolse, riuscì a vedere la sua sincerità. Dio, sembrava sul punto di scoppiare a piangere e lui non voleva essere _mai più_ la causa delle sue lacrime. “Va tutto bene,” mormorò, e l’altro lo guardò pieno di gratitudine. “Ho bisogno di andarmene. Fammi sapere come va; mandami un messaggio o roba così, quando è finito.”

“No!” esclamò quello. Dave iniziò a superarlo e lui gli afferrò una mano, facendolo girare verso di sé. “Dave, non puoi non essere qui. Non per il primo incontro. Ci abbiamo messo entrambi così tanto impegno… Per favore, resta,” lo pregò. Lui abbassò lo sguardo e d’impulso Kurt gli posò una mano sulla guancia e gli fece risollevare la testa. Rimasero lì in piedi per qualche momento, guardandosi a vicenda negli occhi. Dave stava facendo fatica a non perdersi in quelle profondità verdi, nella sensazione delle sue lunghe dita che gli toccavano così gentilmente la pelle. Poi una lacrima si staccò dalle ciglia del compagno e lui seppe di essere in trappola. “Per favore Dave,” ripeté in un sussurro incerto. I loro visi erano così vicini che riuscì a sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra, così chiuse gli occhi.

“Resterò,” bisbigliò in risposta. Sollevò le palpebre e fu troppo: la soffice mano bianca sulla guancia, il sorriso grato, quelle ciglia così incredibilmente lunghe bagnate dalle lacrime… non riuscì a trattenersi. Avvicinò il volto a quello dell’altro e guardò come ipnotizzato la sua testa inclinarsi leggermente di lato, le sue labbra schiudersi.

“Va tutto bene qua dentro?” la voce di Blaine echeggiò forte nell’aula deserta. I due ragazzi sussultarono, allontanandosi, e Kurt si voltò, cercando di cancellare ogni traccia del suo pianto. Si spostò di fronte al tavolo e cominciò a mettere altri biscotti nel piatto, continuando a dare le spalle alla soglia e cercando di rimettersi in sesto. Sentiva quanto dovessero essergli arrossite le guance e stava respirando pesantemente. _Che diavolo stava succedendo?_ pensò.

Dall’altra parte della classe, Dave si stava facendo la stessa domanda. Anche lui era accaldato e aveva la nuca era tutta sudata. Espirò profondamente e si voltò per guardare in faccia il nuovo arrivato. Se prima era sospettoso, come aveva detto Kurt, ora era estremamente guardingo. Continuava a passare lo sguardo da lui alla schiena del suo ragazzo, con la fronte aggrottata. Improvvisamente, Dave vide una brillante sagoma azzurra comparire dietro a Blaine e si ritrovò di fronte sua madre. _Quand’è che questa giornata si è trasformata in un disastro totale?_ si chiese.

Vide la donna mimare le parole _Mi dispiace_. C’era preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, ma poi gli sorrise in modo smagliante e tese la mano verso di lui. “Ciao, sono Sandy Girard, un’amica di Kurt e Blaine,” disse con fin troppo brio. “Tu devi essere David; Kurt mi ha parlato _così_ tanto di te.”

Le strinse la mano, lasciandola andare il prima possibile. Si rese conto in quel momento che, nonostante la sua abitudine di comparire e scomparire irregolarmente nella sua vita, questa era la prima volta che toccava davvero Sandy da quando aveva sei anni. Non sapeva come sentirsi a riguardo, ma ‘strano da morire’ sembrava una buona descrizione. “Dave,” disse, cercando con ogni fibra del suo essere di rimanere educato. “Piacere di conoscerti.”

“Dave,” gli fece eco lei, annuendo. “È un piacere anche per me.” Proprio quando il silenzio che seguì iniziò a farsi imbarazzante, furono salvati dall’arrivo di altre persone. Ciò infranse la tensione e Blaine andò a parlare con Kurt, il cui colorito era finalmente tornato normale. Lui rimase vicino alla porta per accogliere chiunque entrasse.

Dopo qualche minuto, cominciò a disporre le sedie in circolo, indicando ufficialmente l’inizio dell’incontro. Burt, Finn e Carole erano venuti, come anche la maggior parte delle Nuove Direzioni, il prof Schuester, la signorina Pillsbury, la coach Beiste e tre ragazzi più piccoli. E, ovviamente, Sandy, che sedeva il più lontano possibile da lui. Kurt cominciò la riunione dando il benvenuto a tutti e leggendo poi il Manifesto degli Obiettivi del PFLAG: “ _Parents, Families and Friends of Lesbians and Gays_ promuove la salute e il benestare di persone gay, lesbiche, bisessuali e transgender, delle loro famiglie e amici attraverso la _tutela_ , per terminare la discriminazione e assicurare diritti civili equanimi; l’ _istruzione_ , per illuminare un pubblico malinformato; e il _supporto_ , per far fronte a una società a noi avversa.” Mise via la scheda e sorrise agli astanti. C’era stata una grande affluenza, migliore persino di quello che si erano aspettati.

“Dunque, quello che faremo adesso è un giro di presentazioni,” annunciò. “Direte il vostro nome e, se volete, quello che vi ha spinto a venire a questo incontro. Ma potete anche solo dire il nome se non vi va di condividere altro o potete anche dire ‘passo’ e basta. A volte limitarsi ad ascoltare è la cosa più utile di tutte e non c’è niente di male, in ciò. Inizierò io,” affermò, facendo una pausa di silenzio e tirando gentilmente l’orlo del gilè. “Io sono Kurt Hummel, uno dei cofondatori del capitolo del PFLAG al McKinley. Sono un figlio e un fratello gay,” dichiarò, rivolgendo un ampio sorriso alla sua famiglia.

Tutti quanti parlarono a turno e la maggior parte aggiunse qualcosa oltre al nome. Una degli studenti più piccoli, che faceva il secondo anno e si chiamava Michelle, disse di essere lì perché era lesbica, ma non pensava di poterlo dire ai suoi genitori ultra-religiosi. Rachel, ovviamente, partecipò dicendo di essere la figlia di due papà gay. Sandy disse semplicemente: “Sono abbastanza fortunata da avere avuto molti amici nella mia vita, di vari orientamenti sessuali. Sono felice di scoprire che trasferirmi a Lima me ne ha portati di nuovi.” Rivolse un gran sorriso a Kurt, che la contraccambiò.

Arrivarono finalmente a Dave. Lui e il compagno avevano pianificato accuratamente quello che avrebbe detto. Era nelle speranze di entrambi che riuscisse a fare _coming out_ in questo gruppo. Ma a prescindere da quanto lui lo volesse, non era pronto per la data della prima riunione. Kurt, naturalmente, gli aveva assicurato che c’era tempo in abbondanza e che doveva essere paziente con se stesso. “Sono Dave Karofsky, l’altro cofondatore. Fin dall’anno scorso ho cercato di rendere il McKinley un luogo sicuro per tutti, indipendentemente da chi siano o da chi siano attratti. Spero che far parte del PFLAG possa aiutare a migliorare la situazione.” Lanciò un’occhiata a Kurt, che annuì e gli sorrise. Sperò che ciò significasse che non aveva incasinato troppo il loro rapporto con quel… qualsiasi cosa fosse, che avevano condiviso poco prima.

Venne il turno di Santana, che sedeva di fianco a Brittany. “Mi chiamo Santana Lopez. Sono venuta perché…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, guardando prima verso la compagna, poi verso di lui. Tutti quanti aspettarono in silenzio mentre lei faceva evidentemente fatica a decidere come proseguire. Alla fine sbuffò una risata amara, quindi alzò lo sguardo con il suo tipico cipiglio da stronza. “Sono venuta perché ho sentito che ci sarebbero stati dei biscotti,” affermò. Incrociò le braccia e si stravaccò sulla sedia, fissando Kurt con aria di sfida, come se si aspettasse che la buttasse fuori. Quest’ultimo si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio, spostando poi lo sguardo sulla compagna al suo fianco, che sembrava triste e delusa. “Britt?” la incoraggiò gentilmente.

“Io sono Brittany S. Pierce,” disse, guardando verso il basso. “Sono qui perché sono un po’ confusa riguardo a quello che sono. Quando mi piace qualcuno, non sto davvero a pensare se siano un ragazzo o una ragazza. Non è che m’importi. Credo che ciò mi renda… non lo so, ho sentito la parola ‘bisessuale’, una volta. Ma non sono sicura di essere proprio quello.”

“Molte persone sono confuse da questo tipo di cose,” le assicurò dolcemente Kurt. “Non è poi così raro, davvero.” Fu sconvolto di sentire un grugnito di scherno accanto a sé.

Tutti nell’aula fissarono Blaine, che aveva un’espressione insolitamente incazzata. “Caspita, Kurt,” cominciò, con un tono quasi pungente. “Pensavo che tu non credessi nella bisessualità.”

Il viso gli si tinse di rosso, ma Kurt non disse niente. _Perché sta cercando di imbarazzarmi così?_ pensò. Poi però guardò nella sua direzione e si accorse che il suo ragazzo fosse seriamente arrabbiato con lui. _Quanto ha visto di quello che è successo tra me e Dave prima?_ si chiese. _Oh, merda_. Lanciò un’occhiata a quest’ultimo, che aveva l’aria di stare per attraversare la stanza e strangolarlo. Cercò di mettere da parte i suoi drammi relazionali, non volendo far deviare su di sé l’incontro, e decise di essere onesto, dato che era quello lo scopo del gruppo. E se _lui_ non riusciva a esserlo, come poteva aspettarselo da persone come Dave e Santana? “Credo che le persone possano essere confuse,” ammise. “Ma faccio ancora fatica ad accettare che qualcuno non abbia una preferenza verso l’uno o l’altro sesso. Sembra più che, non so… che ci si lasci trascinare indietro da quello che si aspetta la società, piuttosto che essere ugualmente attratto da entrambi i sessi.” Si guardò attorno: alcuni, come suo papà, sembravano confusi dalla conversazione in generale. Un paio di persone apparivano essere totalmente d’accordo con lui; e qualcun altro sembrava essere stato ferito dalle sue parole, cosa che lo rattristì. Specialmente Brittany. Passò lo sguardo su Sandy e si bloccò. La sua espressione era… inorridita. Sgomenta. Lo stava guardando come se avesse appena confessato di voler provare uno di quei campi correttivi durante l’estate. Arrossì, immediatamente a disagio. La donna non aveva mai espresso alcun tipo di disapprovazione nei suoi confronti ed era sorpreso di quanto bruciasse. “Cosa c’è?” chiese altezzosamente.

“Non credi nella bisessualità, Kurt?” chiese, gli occhi spalancati.

“È quello che ho appena detto, mi pare,” rispose lui, stando sulla difensiva.

Lei rise sguaiatamente. “È come non credere nell’aria!” esclamò. Si voltò, guardando Brittany. “Certo che la bisessualità esiste, tesoro,” le assicurò. Si rivolse di nuovo verso di lui, immobilizzandolo con lo sguardo. Chiaramente aveva toccato un qualche nervo scoperto. “Lo sai, Kurt,” cominciò con falsa vivacità, “se hai intenzione di andartene a zonzo con un arcobaleno della comunità LGBT che ti spunta dalle chiappe, magari sarebbe meglio che iniziassi ad avere rispetto per _tutte_ quelle lettere. La B è lì per un motivo, sai.”

Abbassò lo sguardo, vergognandosi di se stesso. Non sapeva cosa dire. Pensò al Manifesto che aveva appena letto, a come il PFLAG avesse lo scopo di istruire i malinformati e porre termine a ogni discriminazione. Quelle erano solo parole per lui o ci credeva davvero? Pensava che il gruppo esistesse solo per migliorare le vite delle persone esattamente come lui? Con rimorso crescente, pensò a tutte le volte che aveva stuzzicato Dave per non essere gay nel modo giusto, perché non ascoltava _Lady Gaga_ o non gli piaceva fare shopping. _Non_ puoi _essere gay se non sai chi è_ , ricordava di avergli detto una volta, e fece una smorfia al tono condiscendente che ora sentiva di aver usato in modo sconsiderato.1 Risollevò la testa, rendendosi conto che tutti lo stavano guardando, in attesa. Dave aveva un’aria preoccupata e lanciò un’occhiataccia alla madre, la quale per una volta si rifiutò di farsene avvilire. “Mi dispiace,” disse Kurt. “Hai ragione, pensare che la sessualità di un altro sia in qualche modo inferiore rispetto alla mia non è affatto in linea con quello per cui questo club lotta. Scusami, Brittany.”

La ragazza gli sorrise dolcemente. “Va tutto bene, Kurt. Come ho detto, è difficile. Sono felice di non essere l’unica che si confonde.” La sua risposta imperturbata e piena di perdono infranse la tensione e una piccola marea di risate percorse la classe.

“Ho parlato spesso di quanto siano ignoranti gli abitanti di questa città, in fatto di omosessualità, e di come abbiano bisogno di essere educate.” Guardò brevemente l’altro cofondatore, sperando che cogliesse la scusa implicita. Si sarebbe assicurato in seguito di dirglielo di persona, comunque. “Chiaramente, io ne ho bisogno proprio come chiunque altro. E questa è esattamente la ragione per cui esiste questo gruppo.” Si volse verso Sandy, che ora gli stava sorridendo, il volto privo di ogni traccia di rabbia. Sembrava fiera di lui, e Kurt era felice che fossero riusciti a risolvere così in fretta la loro prima discussione. Anche se aveva dovuto aver luogo davanti a tutti, per il suo imbarazzo. _E Blaine e io faremo una bella chiacchierata, dopo_.

“Potresti essere bisessuale,” spiegò la coreografa, cercando di portare l’incontro su una rotta produttiva, rivolgendosi a Brittany. “Ma da quello che hai detto, sembra più che tu sia pansessuale.” Alla fila di volti confusi, elaborò. “Si tratta di persone che credono che il sesso della persona che scelgono come partner sia completamente irrilevante. Potresti essere attratta o innamorarti di ragazzi o di ragazze. O anche di persone che non s’identificano con nessuna di quelle categorie.”

Con la coda dell’occhio, Kurt vide un altro dei loro compagni più giovani – un ragazzo mingherlino che aveva solo detto di chiamarsi Jamie – girare di colpo la testa per fissare la donna.

“Non sono un’esperta,” continuò lei, voltandosi per guardare lui e Dave. “So solo quello che ho imparato nel corso degli anni da amici e conoscenti. Magari potreste pensare di invitare un relatore, qualcuno che ne sappia di più e sia in grado di spiegare meglio le cose. Dubito che troverete qualcuno a Lima, ma sono certa che potreste riuscire a far venire qualcuno da Columbus o Cleveland.”

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea,” affermò lui. “Qualcuno ha qualche idea da dove dovremmo iniziare oppure vuole darci una mano?” Rachel disse che pensava che i suoi genitori potessero avere qualche risorsa e il resto della riunione venne usato per discuterne e per pensare a quali altri tipi di oratori avrebbero voluto invitare al PFLAG.

Le quattro arrivarono molto più in fretta di quanto non si fossero aspettati. Kurt dichiarò l’incontro concluso, ma esortò tutti a rimanere per i biscotti e il _punch_ che aveva portato Dave. La maggior parte delle persone accettò e si divise in gruppetti. Dave osservò il ragazzino – Jamie – avvicinarsi a sua madre, all’altro lato della stanza, e dirle qualcosa. Lei gli mise una mano sulla spalla, annuendo con fare comprensivo. Prendendo una decisione, s’incamminò per attraversare l’aula, fermandosi occasionalmente quando qualcuno lo ringraziava o si congratulava con lui per il successo della prima riunione. Rimase nei paraggi, aspettando che la conversazione tra Sandy e il ragazzo finisse.

“… non sei solo, hai capito?” sentì dire alla donna. “Resisti e torna settimana prossima, okay?”

“Tu ci sarai?” chiese lui.

Esitò. “Non ne sono sicura. Il programma delle mie lezioni è… un po’ imprevedibile, a volte.” Vedendo la delusione sul suo viso, però, proseguì: “Ma ce la metterò tutta. Lo prometto. Tu verrai comunque, vero?” In modo riluttante, lui annuì. Sandy gli diede una pacca sulla spalla mentre quello si allontanava. Voltandosi, sussultò vedendoselo di fianco.

“David!” esclamò, senza fiato. “Mi hai spaventata! Non avevo visto che eri qui.”

Lui rimase lì in piedi, silenzioso. Era difficile far uscire le prime parole. Non aveva mai sostenuto di sua volontà un dialogo con lei, prima, non da quando era quasi troppo piccolo per ricordarselo. Finalmente parlò. “Sai molte cose,” disse burberamente. “Sull’essere gay eccetera.”

_Oh mio Dio, mi sta davvero parlando?_ pensò, sconvolta. _Stai calma, non essere stramba o pesante. Mantieni la conversazione leggera. Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, non spaventarlo. Potresti non avere mai più un’opportunità del genere_. “Beh,” spiegò, “non è esattamente il mio primo PFLAG.”

“Davvero?” fece lui, chiaramente sorpreso.

“Tra i miei amici il rapporto gay-etero è circa di sessanta a quaranta, a favore della squadra di Kurt,” sostenne. “Se ci limitiamo solo agli amici maschi, allora parliamo di ottanta-venti.” Sorrise notando come le sopracciglia perfettamente delineate dell’altro, così simili alle sue, si sollevarono fin quasi all’attaccatura dei capelli. “I ragazzi sono scarsetti, tra le ballerine di fila, e questo è dire poco.” Aspettò, cercando di vedere se la sua menzione della danza lo turbasse.

Suo figlio invece si limitò a sorseggiare il _punch_. “Ci scommetto,” le rispose, sorprendendola.

 

Kurt era insieme alla sua famiglia, quando fece scorrere lo sguardo per la stanza e vide che Sandy e Dave erano impegnati in quella che inspiegabilmente sembrava una conversazione civile. Per poco le ginocchia non cominciarono a tremargli per lo shock. “Porca troia,” disse, neanche lontanamente piano quanto avrebbe voluto.

“Kurt! Le parole!” lo redarguì Carole.

“Scusa,” mugugnò, registrando a malapena il rimprovero. “Ho solo… visto una cosa che mi ha sorpreso. Potete scusarmi per un minuto?” Senza aspettare un permesso, si mosse furtivamente lungo la parete, arrivando tanto vicino ai due quanto avesse osato, quindi estrasse il telefonino e fece finta di digitare velocemente un messaggio.

“Ascolta,” sentì dire al ragazzo. “Sono venuto solamente per dire…” Ci fu una lunga pausa di silenzio imbarazzante. “Non ti volevo qui. Mi sono incazzato vedendoti spuntare dal nulla.”

“Lo so,” affermò lei disperatamente. “E mi dispiace così tanto. Se fossi riuscita a pensare a un modo di tirarmi indietro, l’avrei fatto. Era solo una situazione senza scampo, sia per me che per Kurt. Spero che tu non sia troppo arrabbiato con lui. Non farebbe mai niente per ferirti.”

“Lo so bene,” ribatté lui, come se la sola idea fosse ridicola, e Kurt non riusciva a credere a quanto si sentisse sollevato. “Non è quello di cui volevo parlare, comunque.”

“Di che cosa, allora?”

“Questo incontro… e il PFLAG in generale… Non ruota attorno a me. Io l’ho organizzato, insieme a Kurt, ma non ne sono il centro. Tu li hai aiutati, oggi. Brittany e Jamie. E perfino Kurt.” Portò le dita al ponte del naso e lo strinse, un gesto che lei associava così tanto al suo ex che la nostalgia le strinse il cuore in una morsa. Lui rise con tono amaro. “Non posso credere di stare per dirlo. Devo essere fuori di testa, cazzo.”

“Cosa?” domandò, non osando neanche sperare che fosse qualcosa di positivo.

La riguardò con occhi troppo vecchi per appartenere a un adolescente. “È stata una buona cosa che tu sia venuta. Ha migliorato la riunione, l’ha resa più utile di quanto sarebbe stata senza di te.”

Lo fissò sbalordita. A Kurt per poco non cadde di mano il cellulare, mandando completamente all’aria la sua copertura. Si arrese e guardò a bocca aperta Dave e sua madre.

“Puoi tornare settimana prossima, se vuoi,” dichiarò. “Jamie ti vuole qui. Penso che abbia bisogno della tua presenza per tornare, almeno per adesso. E so che anche Kurt ti vuole con noi.”

“Dici sul serio?” bisbigliò la donna, totalmente incredula.

“Così pare. Potrei anche non parlarti. Probabilmente non lo farò. Ma se puoi continuare ad aiutare, non ti ostacolerò. È troppo importante. Non è giusto che io incasini tutto facendo l’egoista.”

Lei continuò a fissarlo. C’erano così tante cose che voleva dirgli.

_Sono così fiera dell’uomo che sei diventato._

_Mi dispiace di essermene andata. Capisco se non mi perdonerai mai._

_Ti voglio bene, anche se non mi credi._

_Sei una persona migliore di quella che potrei mai sognare di essere. Sei_ straordinario _, David. Non riesco a credere che qualcosa di così bello possa essere uscito da me._

Ma sapeva che non volesse sentirle dire alcuna di quelle cose. Non se n’era guadagnata il diritto. Quindi cacciò indietro le lacrime e sorrise. “Grazie, Davi- Voglio dire, Dave. Ci sarò, allora.” Quindi si voltò e si allontanò, non disturbandosi neanche a cercare Kurt per salutarlo. Pensava che se ce l’avesse fatta ad andare direttamente allo studio, avrebbe potuto concedersi una mezz’ora di pianto prima di doversi rimettere in sesto per la lezione con le bambine di otto anni e per le loro madri.

Lui la guardò andarsene, quindi si girò. Solo per ritrovarsi davanti Kurt che lo fissava con la bocca spalancata. Arrossì. “Cazzo, Kurt,” mormorò. “Non sapevo che fossi qui.” Si chiese quanto avesse sentito del suo scambio con Sandy. Dall’espressione stupefatta, immaginò che fosse un bel po’.

Dopo un momento, quello chiuse le labbra e gli si accostò. Parlò con una voce che superava di poco un sussurro e lui dovette sporgersi in avanti per sentirlo come si doveva. “Quella è la cosa più coraggiosa e altruista che abbia mai visto fare, Dave.” Dapprima non riconobbe l’espressione che gli stava rivolgendo. Era quasi come se fosse meravigliato da lui: era reverenziale. Non aveva senso. Era Kurt quello incredibile. Lui era solo… straordinariamente ordinario, come gli aveva detto l’anno prima. Okay, era abbastanza sveglio da capire che la presenza di Sandy migliorava gli incontri. E allora? Doppio urrà! Gli occhi gli si allargarono, però, quando il ragazzo gli venne ancora più vicino.

“Come ti pare,” farfugliò, con una scrollata di spalle che voleva essere noncurante.

“Non lo farò,” continuò Kurt, mentre il verde delle iridi prese una profonda sfumatura smeraldo che non credeva di avere mai visto prima. “Ci sono un sacco di persone qui e non voglio attirare attenzione indesiderata su di te. Imbarazzarti. Ma giusto per fartelo sapere… vorrei poterti abbracciare, Dave. Voglio farlo così tanto che impedirmelo mi sta quasi uccidendo.”

“Puoi farlo,” confessò lui. “Non mi dispiace. Ma Blaine-” la frase venne interrotta dalle sue braccia che lo avvolsero calorosamente.

“Chi se ne frega,” lo sentì sussurrare. Sorrise, stringendo la presa su di lui. Entrambi si accorsero lontanamente del mormorio delle conversazioni che scemava. E, un minuto dopo, lo schianto di una porta. Ma soprattutto udirono i rispettivi battiti e respiri, mentre si aggrappavano l’uno all’altro come se ne dipendesse la loro vita.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – _Non puoi essere gay se non sai chi è_ è la frase che Kurt dice a Dave in presidenza nell’episodio _Born This Way_. Si riferisce a Eva Harrington (paragonandola al comportamento di Santana e al suo complotto per diventare reginetta): è la _principale antagonista del film_ Eva contro Eva _di Joseph L. Mankiewicz. [La giovane] si presenta a Margo Channing, famosa diva di Broadway e, con finto candore, le esprime la sua ammirazione […]. Convinta della buona fede della ragazza, Margo l'assume come segretaria. […] Fingendosi vittima della crescente isteria [dell’attrice], […]ottiene il ruolo di sostituta di Margo nel suo ruolo più applaudito. Favorita dalle recensioni del critico Addison DeWitt, divenuto suo amante, Eve da un giorno all'altro diventa una stella del palcoscenico, offuscando l'astro declinante della rivale._[Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eve_Harrington).


	6. Chapter 6

Dave varcò la soglia di casa, appendendo la giacca della squadra su un gancio appendiabiti e riponendo lo zaino nell’atrio. Si sfilò anche le scarpe relegandole in un angolo, entrando in soggiorno con i piedi coperti solo dalle calze. Suo papà era stravaccato sul divano, com’era tipico di venerdì sera: guardava _Sports Center_ con ancora addosso la camicia del lavoro ma si era sbarazzato di giacca e cravatta.

“Ehi, David,” lo salutò. “Ti sei divertito dagli Hummel?”

“Seh,” rispose lui. “Finn ha preso questo nuovo gioco per la _Xbox_ , _LA Noire_ : era piuttosto figo, perfino Kurt era completamente assorbito. Quando gli ho detto che era il primo videogioco a essere presentato al _Tribeca Film Festival_ , l’ha completamente conquistato,” raccontò, ridacchiando. L’altro lo guardò con un’espressione a metà tra il fiero e il sorpreso. “Che c’è?” chiese, sentendosi leggermente imbarazzato.

“Niente,” disse Paul. “È solo che… è sempre così strano sentirti parlare di quanto tu e Kurt siate amici.” Lui non era sicuro di cosa stesse comunicando il suo volto, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse, fece fare un passo indietro a suo padre. “Non che ci sia niente che non vada, in quello. Al contrario, penso che sia meraviglioso.”

“Passare del tempo con lui non è male,” disse, sulla difensiva. “Non l’avrei pensato qualche mese fa, magari, ma è così.”

“Non ti sto giudicando, David,” gli assicurò. “Né Kurt. Però, sai, quando ripenso a quegli incontri imbarazzanti con lui e Burt, l’anno scorso… Beh, è piuttosto incredibile quanto voi due siate riusciti a superare.”

_Non ne hai idea_ , pensò.

Poi Paul continuò. “So che le cose sono state un po’ esagerate da parte sua, ma è comunque stato generoso ad accettare le tue scuse. Mi sembra un ragazzo a posto.”

Non era la prima volta che suo padre suggeriva, parlando del suo precedente comportamento, che il bullismo fosse tanto rumore per nulla. Sentì il senso di colpa espandersi dentro di sé: non solo perché stava ricordando quello che aveva fatto a Kurt, ma anche per aver lasciato che Paul continuasse a pensare che la sua condotta fosse di una gravità minima e che fosse stata ingigantita nella mente di un ragazzino gay fin troppo sensibile. Era ora di confessare, almeno per quanto riguardava quella parte. Lo doveva a Kurt; e anche a suo papà. “Non ha ingigantito niente,” ammise nervosamente.

“Che vuoi dire?” chiese quello, sinceramente perplesso.

“So di aver detto che non era niente, allora. Che Kurt stava facendo la prima donna e la sua famiglia era iperprotettiva. Ma… non è vero. Affatto.”

“Non credo di capire,” affermò Paul, guardandolo con aria preoccupata.

“No, infatti,” replicò Dave. “Ma capirai una volta che ti avrò spiegato. Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarti credere per tutto questo tempo che non fosse niente di che. Avevo solo paura di dirtelo, perché sapevo quanto ti avrei deluso.”

“Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, non può essere stata grave come dici. La stai solo prendendo a cuore perché adesso tu e Kurt siete amici,” spiegò quello.

“Lo torturavo,” affermò, guardando suo padre seriamente, senza più un briciolo di nervosismo. “Non ci sono altre parole per descriverlo. Lo seguivo per la scuola, gli facevo delle imboscate, solo per vedere quanto sarei riuscito a spaventarlo. Lo spintonavo davvero forte contro pareti e armadietti. I lividi che gli procuravo non facevano neanche in tempo a guarire, ci scommetto: lo facevo ogni giorno, anche più di una volta.” Rimase un attimo in silenzio e Paul aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, chiaramente sconvolto dalla sua ammissione. Lui sollevò un palmo. “No… lasciami- lasciami dire tutto. Poi potrai parlare, okay?”

Paul annuì con gli occhi spalancati. _Non posso crederci_ , pensò. _Non il mio David, è un bravo ragazzo, in fondo_.

“Mi accorsi che stava dimagrendo, che aveva cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi. Ma continuai comunque.” Si fermò per un minuto, preparandosi alla parte peggiore. _Beh, la parte peggiore di quello che ho intenzione di dirgli, comunque_ , rimuginò. “Quel giorno nell’ufficio di Figgins, ho detto che ‘ti uccido’ era solo un modo di dire. Ma non era vero.”

L’altro trattenne il respiro, dimenticando che aveva accettato di restare in silenzio. “David! Non è possibile che tu abbia potuto-”

“Non intendevo dire che avrei iniziato a tramare il suo omicidio. Ma che lo avrei pestato a sangue, se lo avesse detto a qualcuno, quello sì. L’avrei menato così tanto che non sarebbe riuscito ad andarsene con le sue sole forze, forse.”

Solo parlarne lo riportò temporaneamente indietro, in quel posto buio e freddo. Per la prima volta, Paul Karofsky vide un’ombra di quello che Kurt si era ritrovato davanti per mesi e mesi. Dave era a malapena riconoscibile, in quel momento, il che gli fece avvertire un senso di nausea. _Come ho_ fatto _a non vederlo?_ si chiese. _Come potevo non sapere di cosa fosse capace mio figlio?_

“E se lo avessi fatto, avrei potuto ucciderlo. Sono molto più grosso di Kurt e lui non ne sa niente di combattimenti. Un paio di settimane fa è venuto un oratore al PFLAG per parlare dei reati di odio e di come episodi simili succedano spessissimo. A volte nessuno vuole che le cose finiscano in quel modo, ma alla fine ci si ritrova comunque con un ragazzino morto e un altro in prigione.” Pensò a come fosse riuscito a tenere duro durante la riunione, ma in seguito era scoppiato a piangere mentre Kurt gli stava dando un passaggio a casa. Quello aveva semplicemente accostato, aveva sbloccato le cinture di sicurezza e l’aveva tirato verso di sé, abbracciandolo mentre lui singhiozzava fino a esaurire le lacrime. L’aveva calmato dolcemente e gli aveva mormorato all’infinito le parole che lui aveva così tanto bisogno di udire. _Va tutto bene, Dave. È nel passato, ora. Ti perdono_.

“Il fatto che sia riuscito a perdonarmi…” continuò. “Non fu solo generoso o gentile. È un miracolo. È la persona migliore che io abbia mai incontrato, papà.” L’estraneo freddo come ghiaccio era scomparso e Paul riuscì di nuovo a vedere suo figlio che lo guardava dietro a un velo di lacrime. “Spero che anche tu mi possa perdonare. Per non essere stato onesto con te riguardo a tutto questo.”

L’altro si portò in avanti, alzandosi in piedi e prendendolo tra le braccia. “Dio, non devi neanche chiederlo. _Certo_ che ti perdono.” Lo tenne nella sua stretta per un bel po’ di tempo, finché gli occhi di entrambi non divennero lucidi. Infine sciolse l’abbraccio, ma gli tenne le mani sulle spalle. “Sono io quello che dovrebbe scusarsi. Per non essermi accorto della brutta situazione in cui ti trovavi. E per… qualsiasi cosa ti abbia fatto pensare di non potermi dire qualsiasi cosa tu voglia. Lo sai questo, vero?”

Lui fece un cenno affermativo, ma dentro di sé pensava, _Non qualsiasi cosa. Non posso dirti di essere gay e onestamente non ho idea del motivo. So che continuerai a volermi bene, proprio come fa il padre di Kurt. Ma allora perché è così difficile?_ “Non devi scusarti. Mi sono impegnato moltissimo affinché tu non mi scoprissi. E non mi hai mai fatto pensare che mi avresti odiato o che mi avresti voltato le spalle. È solo che si è tutto incasinato nella mia testa e più lo tenevo nascosto, più era difficile dirtelo.”

“Ti voglio bene, figliolo,” disse. “So che siamo entrambi troppo impegnati a fare gli uomini duri per dircelo, ma è così.”

Lui sorrise, felice che suo padre stesse tentando di risollevare l’umore generale. Era un buon segno. “Anch’io ti voglio bene, papà.”

“Sono così fiero di te,” affermò Paul. “Soprattutto adesso che so _davvero_ quanto tu abbia cambiato le cose. Aiutare a fermare il bullismo e fondare il PFLAG con Kurt… E stai pure lasciando rientrare un po’ tua madre nella tua vita. Sinceramente non avevo mai pensato che avrei visto quel giorno.”

Lui si allontanò, mentre il sorriso scompariva e le spalle s’irrigidivano un po’. “Solo perché le permetto di venire agli incontri e riesco a essere civile con lei se è ancora nell’aula quando vado a trovare Kurt dopo le prove del Glee, non vuol dire che la stia facendo rientrare,” affermò, di nuovo in difesa.

“David, andiamo,” lo esortò quello. “Siamo nel mezzo di un momento piuttosto sincero, qui. Il che, tra l’altro, dobbiamo ripetere più spesso, a quanto pare.” Sorrise gentilmente, vedendo le spalle del figlio rilassarsi. “Non raccontarmi palle, ragazzo. Per anni menzionare il suo nome ti turbava e ti faceva lasciare la stanza. E ora riesci a stare nello stesso posto con lei. A parlarle. Penso che sia un gran bello sviluppo.” Si chiese se David fosse consapevole di stare facendo il broncio. Non pensava di averlo visto fare il broncio da quando si era rifiutato di comprargli un _Transformer BTR_ 1 per il suo decimo compleanno. “Non c’è niente di male. Ho sempre sperato che le dessi una possibilità, prima o poi.”

“Perché?” domandò lui. “Non ho mai capito perché tu abbia sempre voluto che riallacciassi i rapporti con lei. E perché tu non abbia _mai_ detto niente di male su di lei, per tutto il tempo in cui stavo crescendo. So che ci ha lasciato entrambi. Io però ero solo un poppante e non mi rendevo neanche conto che lei se ne fosse andata. Ma tu?” Guardò suo padre con un’espressione a metà tra la tristezza e la confusione. “Lei era tua _moglie_. Non ti ha ferito, quando se n’è andata?”

Paul rimase lì in piedi per un attimo, in silenzio. “Se stiamo per parlare di questo, credo di aver bisogno di una birra.” Lasciò la stanza, tornando con due bottiglie di _Fat Head’s Bushwhacker_.

“Doppia razione, papà?” osservò. “Non è da te.” A suo padre piaceva concedersi il piacere della birra, ma sempre con moderazione, da quello che aveva visto per tutta la sua vita.

“No no, questa è per te.” E gliene tese una, godendosi la vista della mandibola dell’altro cadere a terra. “Stiamo per avere la nostra prima birra tra padre e figlio. Personalmente, non posso pensare a un momento né a un luogo migliore.” Toccò la sua bottiglia con la propria, facendole tintinnare. “Salute, David.”

Lui lo fissò, totalmente meravigliato. Suo papà era sempre stato a posto: non si faceva venire l’ernia con il coprifuoco, né aveva seimila regole che dovevano essere seguite alla lettera. Ma questa era un’altra cosa. Era davvero una figata all’ennesima potenza. Prese una sorsata della birra, che era decisamente meglio di quella brodaglia della _Milwaukee’s Best_ di cui si trovavano barilotti interi a ogni festa della squadra di football; aveva un sapore effettivamente buono, l’opposto di ‘leggermente tollerabile per ubriacarsi’. Di certo non era la prima volta che ne beveva, ma era sicuramente la più buona che avesse mai assaggiato. E per motivi molto più importanti della qualità della materia prima.

Si sedettero fianco a fianco sul divano. Dopo un momento passato a contemplare la propria bottiglia, Paul cominciò di nuovo a parlare. “Certo che mi ha ferito, David,” disse. “Mi spezzò il cuore.”

“E allora perché non la odi?” gli chiese, onestamente disorientato.

“Perché… perché non era tutta colpa sua. Avrei dovuto sapere dall’inizio che non avremmo mai funzionato. Ma lei era così bella, così diversa da qualsiasi altra ragazza che io avessi mai incontrato a Lima… Si può dire che sia stato lento a sviluppare un interesse per il gentil sesso. Ero nella squadra di football alle superiori, ma non sono mai uscito tanto con le ragazze. Come te.”

_Già, proprio come me_ , pensò Dave. _Ma sono piuttosto sicuro che la ragione non era perché tutte le curve sembravano essere nei posti sbagliati_.

“Non era solo la sua bellezza – sebbene fosse ciò che aveva attirato la mia attenzione all’inizio. Lei aveva questa… energia che le crepitava tutto attorno in modo così vivo che quasi riuscivi a vederla. Aveva una chiara idea di se stessa e di cosa volesse fare. La sua sicurezza di sé toglieva il fiato, soprattutto a una persona timida come me. Non riesco a credere di essere perfino riuscito a trovare il coraggio di chiederle di uscire. Ma pensavo che ne valesse la pena, per qualcuno speciale come lei.”

Dave tentò di non pensare al fatto di conoscere qualcuno di molto simile, ma che di certo non era sua madre.

“Fu sempre onesta con me: voleva andarsene da Lima e dedicarsi alla danza. Le ho detto che per me andava bene e all’epoca ne ero davvero convinto. Ma quando mi disse di essere incinta, fui al settimo cielo. Pensavo che fosse un intervento divino, che l’universo le stesse mostrando che avrebbe potuto essere felice qui, con me.” Bevve una lunga sorsata. “Ho cambiato le regole della nostra relazione da un giorno all’altro. D’improvviso gettai al vento tutto quello a cui avevo acconsentito e mi aspettai che lei diventasse una persona completamente diversa. Certo, i tuoi nonni ci misero lo zampino; ma io avevo quasi trent’anni e avrei dovuto essere più accorto. È solo che volevo così tanto che tu, io e lei fossimo una famiglia, che non me ne importava.”

“E ciò giustifica il fatto che se ne sia andata?” domandò lui cocciutamente.

“No, certo che no. Ma devo assumermi la responsabilità per il fatto di aver fondato il rapporto destinandolo al fallimento molto prima che tu fossi nato.” Guardò il ragazzo e gli posò una mano sulla gamba. “Non lo rimpiango minimamente. Mi ha dato te; e glielo farei rivivere di nuovo, lo ripeterei io stesso, se dovessi. Giusto per essere chiari: ogni momento di dolore è stato degno di essere sopportato solo per far sì che tu potessi sedermi di fianco, oggi.” Quando fu sicuro che suo figlio avesse capito e gli credesse, continuò. “Ho nascosto la testa nella sabbia. Come ho fatto con te, forse. Non sapevo che tu avessi così tanti problemi, che fossi capace di fare quello che hai fatto a Kurt. Ho cercato di ignorare quanto lei fosse infelice: come non sorridesse mai, non mi dicesse mai ‘ti amo’ dopo che glielo dicevo io, dal giorno del nostro matrimonio. Avremmo potuto parlarne. Avremmo potuto cercare un aiuto psicologico. Ma non volevo menzionarlo perché pensavo che le avrebbe fatto capire che avrebbe dovuto andarsene, per essere di nuovo felice.” Rise brevemente all’ironia di quelle parole.

Per la prima volta nei diciassette anni che aveva passato su questa Terra, Dave si rese conto di sentirsi un po’ dispiaciuto per sua madre. L’altro aveva alluso a tutto questo più volte, in precedenza, ma lui non aveva mai ascoltato. Era troppo arrabbiato, troppo ferito per vedere qualsiasi cosa al di là della propria angoscia. Ma adesso avvertì una piccola scintilla accendersi dentro di sé. E all’improvviso sentì la voce di Kurt. _Dopo quella piccola scintilla di simpatia, mi sentii… non so… un po’ più leggero. Come se tutto quel tempo fossi stato costretto in una forte morsa e qualcuno la stesse allentando un pochino_.

“Fui un idiota,” proseguì Paul. “Avrebbe potuto salvare il nostro matrimonio. Invece continuai ad andare faticosamente avanti e a sperare che un giorno, per magia, lei si svegliasse col desiderio di essere una casalinga al posto di una ballerina di fama mondiale.” Sorseggiò di nuovo la birra. “Quando vidi il biglietto, non fui per niente sorpreso. Mi sembrava invece che finalmente mi si fosse chiarita la vista.”

“Quindi sei rimasto in contatto con lei e hai cercato di farmela accettare perché… cosa? Glielo dovevi?”

“Sì; in parte, almeno. Ma soprattutto l’ho fatto perché pensavo che fosse la cosa migliore per te. Dal giorno in cui ho scoperto che tua madre ti stava portando in grembo, quella è stata la mia priorità numero uno. Sandy non è perfetta, Dave, neanche lontanamente. Ha fatto una cosa terribile che ci ha ferito entrambi. Ma non c’è mai stato un attimo in cui ho pensato che ignorare quella situazione fosse preferibile ad affrontarla. Ho imparato questa lezione con lei. O almeno, pensavo di averla imparata.”

“Perché non ti sei mai risposato?” chiese lui. Era una domanda che si era sempre chiesto, in particolare quando aveva sentito che il padre di Kurt e la madre di Finn si sarebbero sposati. “È perché… è perché sei ancore innamorato di lei?”

“No, non sono più innamorato. Ci ho messo un sacco di tempo a superarlo – probabilmente più di quanto avrei dovuto – ma, invecchiando, è sempre più difficile incontrare nuove persone. Specialmente se hai figli a carico. E io non sono esattamente Hugh Jackman.” Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. “A volte penso che dovrei provare quegli appuntamenti via internet o non so che di cui farneticano tutti. Forse c’è una signora solitaria là fuori, in un raggio di ottanta chilometri da Lima, che sta cercando qualcuno proprio come me.”

“Con il rischio di sembrare una ragazza…” cominciò Dave, “se fosse così, sarebbe fortunata ad averti.”

“Con il rischio di sembrare una ragazza,” gli fece eco l’altro, “questa è una delle cose più carine che mi siano mai state dette.” Ridivenne serio poco dopo. “Una parte di me l’amerà sempre, però,” ammise. “Non mi aspetto che tu lo capisca.”

“Bene,” ribatté, mandando giù una sorsata. “Perché non mi ci avvicino neanche.”

“Un giorno, David,” predisse suo papà, “in contrerai una ragazza. Ti stenderà con un solo sguardo. Farai una marea di cose che non ti eri mai neanche immaginato di poter fare e proverai sentimenti che non avresti mai pensato di sperimentare e sarà tutto merito suo.”

_Credo di averla già incontrata_ , pensò. _Ma non è una lei, è un lui_. Prese un ultimo sorso, svuotando la bottiglia. “Ehi, pa’?”

“Seh?”

“C’è un’altra cosa che ho bisogno di dirti. Vuoi un’altra birra?”

Anche Paul finì la sua bottiglia. “Certo, perché no? Prendine una anche per te, se vuoi, ma poi basta per te, giovanotto,” annunciò con scherzosa serietà.

Dave andò in cucina e tolse due birre dal frigo. Ritornando in soggiorno, ne allungò una al suo vecchio, quindi si risedette sul divano. Giocherellò un po’ con l’etichetta, fissandola. Dopo un minuto o giù di lì, rivolse lo sguardo verso l’altro. “Non ho detto una cosa, prima,” affermò.

“A che proposito?”

“Riguardo a quello che è successo tra me e Kurt.” Prese un respiro profondo. “Ti ricordi quando la coach Sylvester chiese perché l’avevo minacciato?”

“Sì,” rispose, non del tutto sicuro di dove sarebbe andato a parare con quel discorso. “Kurt disse che non volevi che lui ti denunciasse agli insegnanti per il bullismo.”

“C’era dell’altro,” ammise lui.

“E cioè?”

“Non volevo che lui dicesse in giro… che l’avevo baciato.”

Ora era il turno di Paul di fissarlo. “Cosa?” chiese, incredulo.

“Ho baciato Kurt. All’epoca, lo feci perché ero furioso e confuso.” Rimase un attimo in silenzio, dandogli tempo per assorbire la notizia. “Ma ora non sono più confuso. O arrabbiato. Il PFLAG e Kurt mi hanno aiutato un sacco, in quel campo. Sono gay, papà.”

“Tu sei…”

“Gay,” ripeté lui. “Mi piacciono i ragazzi. Quando uscivo con Santana, l’anno scorso, stavo solo cercando di coprire la cosa. Non mi piacciono le ragazze, non voglio ‘divertirmi’ con loro, non le trovo affatto attraenti. Ed è da molto che è così.” Dio, il sollievo che stava provando, dichiarando finalmente la sua sessualità a un’altra persona di sua volontà. Rivelando tutto a suo padre. Gli sembrava di essersi liberato di un quintale di peso che aveva portato sulle spalle fino a quel momento. _Kurt ti aveva detto che sarebbe stato così_ , si ricordò. _Non che tu gli abbia davvero creduto. Ma aveva ragione. Come al solito, d’altronde_.

Paul continuava a fissarlo. “Oh,” disse, come se lo avesse appena informato di aver comprato dei _tacos_ per cena. “Beh, mi… mi va bene, insomma.” Era più che evidente che non aveva idea di cosa dire e, allo stesso tempo, aveva il terrore di dire la cosa sbagliata.

“Davvero?” chiese suo figlio. Era abbastanza sicuro che suo papà non avrebbe avuto problemi, ma c’era sempre una piccola parte di lui che si preoccupava. Che l’altro avrebbe pensato che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in lui o che fosse disgustoso. Bevve un po’, dandogli un altro po’ di tempo.

“Sì,” affermò quello. “Insomma… mentirei se dicessi di non essere completamente sorpreso da questo fatto. Ma non ne sono turbato.”

“Menomale,” disse lui. “Grazie, papà, per prendere la cosa così bene.”

“Non devi ringraziarmi, David. Sono tuo padre: ti amerò e sosterrò sempre, a prescindere da cosa accada.”

“Lo so. Ma ho comunque voglia di dirlo.” Quello gli sorrise, ma poi la sua espressione cambiò, come se avesse appena pensato a qualcosa. “Che c’è?”

“Allora questo significa che tu e Kurt…? Voglio dire, voi due passate un sacco di tempo insieme. Siete per caso…”

Dave ridacchiò. “No, pa’. Siamo solo amici.”

“Sarebbe okay se lo foste, sai,” gli assicurò. “A essere sinceri, lui mi piace molto di più di Santana.”

“Siamo in due, allora. Ma no, lui ha già un ragazzo.” Mandò giù il resto della birra, iniziando a sentire un accenno di ebrezza: abbastanza da farlo continuare a parlare di quell’argomento senza imbarazzarsi. “Mi piacerebbe, però. Mi piacerebbe essere più che amici.”

“Capisco,” disse Paul con tono neutrale.

“Ma anche se non stesse con Blaine, non funzionerebbe. Si merita qualcuno migliore di me.” Si guardò le scarpe, sospirando.

“Mi sa che dovrò riproporre le tue stesse parole. Io non sono per niente d’accordo: sarebbe fortunato ad averti.”

“Kurt si merita il meglio, papà. Si merita qualcuno come lui: coraggioso, forte e dichiarato.”

“David,” iniziò l’altro, rifiutandosi di andare avanti finché suo figlio non lo guardò negli occhi. “Dirmi tutto quello che mi hai rivelato stasera… Penso che sia stato dannatamente coraggioso. Ci vuole una montagna di forza per rivoltare la tua vita come hai fatto tu. E hai appena fatto _coming out_ , no?”

“Beh, credo di sì,” mugugnò lui.

“Senti, qualunque cosa tu decida di fare, è una tua decisione. Affari tuoi. Puoi parlarmene ogni volta che vuoi o di cui ne avrai bisogno. Ma non pensare _mai_ di non essere degno dell’amore di un altro, figliolo. Perché non è vero.” Prese le bottiglie di entrambi e le posò sul tavolino. “Ora vieni qua e abbraccia il tuo vecchio.” Lui obbedì e si strinsero affettuosamente. “Dunque,” esclamò il contabile, lasciandolo andare. “Ti va di guardare un po’ di sport su _ESPN_ 2 e di ordinare una pizza?”

“Grande idea! Ma prima io, ehm…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, guardando le scale che portavano al piano di sopra, dove c’era la sua camera.

“Fammi indovinare. Vuoi informare Kurt che mi hai finalmente detto di essere gay?” Gli lanciò uno sguardo d’intesa e lui arrossì.

“Sì, più o meno. Mi ci vorrà pochissimo, avrò finito per quando sarà arrivata la pizza.” Salì i gradini che lo portavano alla sua stanza, estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca. Si sedette sul letto e chiamò il compagno. La linea suonò un paio di volte, quindi la voce acuta di Kurt rispose.

_“Dave? Qualcosa non va?”_ chiese.

“No no, affatto,” rispose lui.

_“È solo che… sei andato via solo poco più di un’ora fa,”_ spiegò. _“Sono sorpreso di sentirti così presto.”_ Ci fu una pausa, poi aggiunse precipitosamente: _“Non che mi dispiaccia! Mi puoi chiamare quando vuoi. Lo sai, vero?”_

Dave sorrise. “Sì, Kurt,” affermò pazientemente. “Lo so.”

_“Beh, comunque: che c’è?”_

Aprì la bocca per dirglielo, ma si rese conto che non era qualcosa che volesse dire per telefono. “Mi stavo solo chiedendo se domattina ti piacerebbe fare colazione con me. Devo dirti una cosa e voglio farlo di persona.”

_“Va tutto bene?”_ domandò l’altro con fare preoccupato.

“Sì, lo giuro. Sarebbe solo meglio dirlo faccia a faccia, se sei libero.” _Così potrò guardarti, quando te lo dico. Perché sarai fiero di me ed io amo la tua espressione, quando ciò succede_.

_“Certo! Avrei dovuto vedermi con Blaine per un caffè verso le dieci, ma gli dirò che preferirei incontrarlo per pranzo, dopotutto.”_

“Okay, grazie,” ribatté lui. “Ci vediamo domani, Kurt.”

_“A domani! Sogni d’oro, Dave,”_ gli augurò, quindi mise giù.

_Stanotte?_ pensò lui, _Dubito che andrà diversamente_. Si rimise il cellulare in tasca e scese le scale per andare a guardare la televisione con suo papà.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Un _Transformer BTR_ è un giocattolo delle _Hasbro_ che appartiene alla linea _Built To Rule_ ; consistevano di modellini costruibili con mattoncini compatibili con quelli _Lego_ e che quindi potevano essere usati per giocare con prodotti complementari. [Fonte](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Built_to_Rule).

2 – ESPN _(_ Entertainment & Sports Programming Network _) è un’emittente televisiva statunitense che trasmette programmi dedicati unicamente allo sport 24 ore su 24_. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/ESPN).


	7. Chapter 7

Dave stava camminando verso l’aula di musica, facendo passare oziosamente lo sguardo sul corridoio e ricambiando il paio di sorrisi che gli vennero rivolti. Era felice di vedere che nessuno gli stava lanciando occhiatacce e che solo una persona aveva scostato lo sguardo, a disagio. Si trattava di un giocatore di baseball che una volta l’aveva guardato pieno di disprezzo – e che si era trovato il muso sbattuto contro un armadietto, ricordandosi così che la sua omosessualità non lo rendeva affatto più piccolo o meno minaccioso, se aveva voglia di mostrarlo.

La notte in cui aveva detto la verità a suo padre, l’aveva invitato all’incontro successivo del PFLAG. Aveva bisogno del suo sostegno, perché durante quella riunione aveva finalmente detto a tutti quello che aveva tenuto nascosto per così tanto tempo. Non volendo menare il can per l’aia, l’aveva fatto proprio all’inizio delle presentazioni. “Io sono Dave Karofsky, l’altro co-fondatore di questo capitolo di PFLAG. E…” lasciò sfumare la voce, guardando Kurt e sorridendogli brevemente. Risollevò lo sguardo sul resto dei partecipanti. “Sono anche un figlio gay. E sono grato che mio papà sia qui oggi per sostenermi.” Inconsapevolmente, i suoi occhi si posarono di volata su Sandy mentre i mormorii e gli ansiti di sorpresa riempivano l’aria attorno a lui. Pensava che sarebbe stata sconvolta, invece lo stava guardando con un sorriso gentile e complice. Pensò che forse Kurt si fosse fatto sfuggire il suo segreto, ma quando glielo chiese, avvolto in un altro dei suoi abbracci pieni di gioia e orgoglio, quello giurò di non averle detto neanche una parola a riguardo.

Dopo l’incontro, si era sparsa la voce a scuola che lui stesse ‘giocando per la Squadra Arcobaleno’ e lui non negò. Mancavano poco più di due mesi al diploma e Dave li avrebbe trascorsi tanto fiero e onesto quanto il ragazzo del quale aveva ammirato per così tanto tempo il coraggio. E per il quale, come aveva recentemente ammesso a se stesso, aveva molto più di una cotta. Era innamorato di Kurt, a prescindere da quanto la cosa fosse patetica e non corrisposta. Aveva dovuto sopportare diverse rogne da un certo numero di persone, da allora, ma era riuscito a superarne la maggior parte mantenendo la sua reputazione di tipo duro. Aveva perfino raggiunto un compromesso con Azimio. C’erano state spinte e toni aspri verso l’inizio del confronto, ma avevano più a che fare con il loro atteggiamento da uomini virili che con una vera e propria espressione di rabbia; finalmente Az gli aveva detto: “Non lo capisco, e non penso di volerlo capire. Ma se è quello che sei, non ci puoi fare niente, no? Non ti romperò le palle per questo, amico.” Lui aveva apprezzato la sua onestà, capito i suoi sentimenti, ed era stato felice che il loro rapporto si fosse già indebolito molto prima di quel momento. Non ci sarebbe stato alcun disagio da cercare di ignorare mentre mangiavano da _McDonald’s_ o giocavano con l’ _Xbox_ , perché né l’una né l’altra cosa accadevano da mesi, ormai.

Avvicinandosi all’aula di musica, riuscì a sentire una ben nota voce acuta alzarsi, carica di rabbia. Non gli era accaduto spesso di udirla, quest’anno, quindi sussultò per la sorpresa. “Come hai potuto farlo, Blaine?” urlava. Si accostò alla porta, ma non entrò. Non riusciva a vedere nulla, ma poteva sentire tutto alla perfezione.

“Si tratta di quello che è meglio per me, Kurt,” ribatté l’altro, evidentemente altrettanto furioso. “E devo pensare io a tenere gli occhi aperti per un’occasione, perché non è che a _te_ importi, di questi tempi.”

Sentì Kurt inspirare bruscamente. “Non so di cosa tu stia parlando!” urlò.

“Oh, andiamo, Kurt!” fece l’altro, stizzoso. “Viene tutto prima di me ed è così da settimane. Il PFLAG, Sandy, le prove del Glee… e, certamente, non dimentichiamoci del tuo _amico del cuore_ , Dave.”

“Non ti avevo mai preso per uno che si aspettasse che mettessi da parte tutti i miei interessi solo perché usciamo insieme,” disse Kurt, sulla difensiva.

“Infatti non è così e tu lo sai bene. Ma ci siamo allontanati, Kurt. Stiamo insieme solo di nome ed è così da molto tempo. Ceniamo fuori, andiamo al cinema, limoniamo sul tuo divano…” fece una pausa, e Dave fece una smorfia all’immagine dei due che si baciavano. “Ma lo facciamo meccanicamente. All’inizio eri solo tu, ma ora lo faccio anche io.”

“Blaine…” chiamò l’altro, e lui riconobbe all’istante quel tono di voce: lo chiamava il _Sto-cercando-di-non-scoppiare-a-piangere-ma-non-sto-facendo-un-gran-bel-lavoro_ di Kurt Hummel. Sapeva per certo che le iridi verdi si stessero riempiendo di lacrime e strinse le grandi mani, combattendo l’impulso di entrare e mettere al tappeto Blaine per averlo fatto piangere.

“Esserti accanto è diventato sempre più difficile. O amarti. Perché è come cercare di convincere un muro a spostarsi. Tu sei… assente, Kurt. Dici di amarmi, ma non c’è niente nei tuoi occhi che mi dica che tu stia dicendo la verità, neanche lontanamente. Non posso semplicemente continuare a dare senza ricevere niente in cambio. Ho troppo rispetto per me stesso per permettermelo.”

“Stai rompendo con me?” esclamò quello. “Oltre a lasciare il McKinley mi vuoi anche mollare?” Dave era stupefatto. _Un attimo, cosa?!_ Blaine stava lasciando la scuola, con solo un paio di mesi rimasti alla fine? E con le Nazionali a Las Vegas proprio dietro l’angolo?!

“Avrei dovuto farlo prima,” ammise allora. “Continuavo a pensare che qualcosa sarebbe cambiato, che quello che avevamo prima sarebbe tornato… Mi dispiace di doverlo fare tutto in una volta, che tu mi creda o no.”

“Bene!” ribatté quello, piuttosto malevolmente. “Capisco che tu non mi voglia più. Chi se ne frega, Blaine. Ma non puoi fare questo alle Nuove Direzioni: abbiamo le Nazionali tra meno di cinque settimane!”

“Dio, Kurt!” urlò – e Dave ancora una volta lottò duramente per costringersi a non varcare la soglia. “Devi sempre essere così egocentrico? Questo è più grande delle Nazionali, non capisci? Quanto spesso succede che un vecchio video di un coro di canto coreografato finisca in rete e attiri l’attenzione di un vero agente dell’industria musicale? Hai visto quante hit ha la versione degli Usignoli di _Raise Your Glass_ su _YouTube_? Sono più di _Friday_! Abbiamo le fangirl, Cristo! _Legioni_ di fangirl!”

“ _Abbiamo_?” gli fece eco l’altro. “Sei già tornato a dire ‘noi’ quando parli degli Usignoli? Gran bella lealtà, Blaine, complimenti.”

“Te l’ho spiegato, l’agente ha detto che il contratto sarebbe dipeso dal mio ritorno come cantante solista. Vuole organizzarci un tour nei centri commerciali del _Midwest_ , quest’estate. Sta parlando di un possibile accordo discografico e di registrare pezzi originali: potremmo essere il prossimo Justin Bieber! E tu vuoi che me lo lasci scappare, Kurt? Davvero?!”

Ci fu un lungo, freddo silenzio, quindi Kurt parlò. “Fa’ quello che devi fare, Blaine. Lasciaci pure nella merda, lascia _me_ nella merda, se devi rincorrere la fama. Ma non sorprenderti se ti chiederanno di far finta di essere etero: scommetto che non vorranno che tu deluda le tue _fangirl_.”

Improvvisamente Dave sentì rumore di passi, ma prima che riuscisse ad allontanarsi Blaine uscì a passo di marcia dall’aula e per poco non gli finì addosso. Lo guardò dall’alto in basso, fulminandolo con lo sguardo: “Ma bene, ecco qui l’altra metà,” sputò, conciso. “È tutto tuo, ragazzone. Spero che tu sappia a cosa stai andando incontro.”

Dave non gli aveva mai detto niente di maleducato. Era sempre stato civile e cortese, a prescindere da quanto mal sopportasse la sua relazione con Kurt, perché non voleva causare tensioni. Ma sembrava che ora avessero rotto, quindi non c’era più alcun motivo di trattenersi. “Va’ a farti fottere, Anderson,” mormorò.

“Oooh, che arguzia,” ribatté l’altro con fare sarcastico. “Non c’è da stupirsi che Kurt sia così preso da te.” Gli diede le spalle e si allontanò.

Lui aspettò circa un minuto, quindi entrò. L’altro sedeva sullo sgabello del pianoforte, con il volto nascosto tra le mani. “Kurt?” lo chiamò dolcemente. “Stai bene?”

Quello rise amaramente, spostando i palmi dalla faccia. “Non direi,” ammise, ripetendo involontariamente le stesse parole che aveva detto Dave così tanto tempo prima in quella stessa classe. “Hai sentito tutto, suppongo?” e indicò con un gesto l’uscio.

“Una parte, sì,” affermò, sedendoglisi di fianco. “Mi dispiace. Per come ha lasciato te e il club.” Gli prese una mano e la strinse nella propria, grato di essere in grado, per una volta, di essere lui a dargli conforto, invece del contrario. “È uno stronzo.”

“Ha ragione su una cosa,” confessò Kurt, sfregandosi il viso con la mano libera. “Era da molto che le cose non andavano bene tra di noi. Ma è difficile lasciare andare il tuo primo amore, sai?”

“Lo so,” rispose. _Dio, se lo so. Di certo non ho idea di come farò a lasciare andare te, Kurt_.

“Non so che cosa faremo, adesso,” continuò. “Siamo _fottuti_ , Dave. Il suo assolo era così forte. Non penso che ci sia qualcuno che possa prendere il suo posto o fare qualcosa di anche lontanamente altrettanto buono. Stronzo o no.” Dalle labbra gli uscì una risata strozzata dalla disperazione.

Rimasero seduti in silenzio per qualche minuto, mano nella mano. Poi Dave inspirò profondamente e si alzò in piedi. L’altro l’aveva visto ballare, ma non l’aveva mai sentito cantare. Come nessun’altro, d’altronde, non da solo; ma lui riusciva a sentire la propria voce, quando cantava nella doccia o in macchina, e sapeva di essere bravo. _Anzi_ , pensò, _sono_ fenomenale _. Molto meglio di Finn o di Sam o di uno qualsiasi degli altri ragazzi. Potrei perfino essere migliore di Blaine_.

Kurt lo guardava con aria interrogativa. “Dave?”

Lui aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma quelle che uscirono non furono mere parole. Cantò per lui, completamente a cappella.1

> _You, you got me_  
>  _Thinking it'll be alright._  
>  _You, you told me,_  
>  _“Come and take a look inside.”_  
>  _You believed me,_  
>  _In every single lie._  
>  _But I, I failed you this time._  
>    
> _And it feels like tonight._  
>  _I can't believe I'm broken inside._  
>  _Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,_  
>  _But try to make it up to you?_  
>  _And it feels like tonight,_  
>  _Tonight._

Kurt lo stava fissando; gli angoli della sua bocca sembravano sull’orlo di piegarsi in un sorriso meravigliato. Proseguì, con la voce che si fortificava sempre di più, arrivando al massimo quando raggiunse il ponte.

> _I never felt like this before._   
>  _Just when I leave, I'm back for more._   
>  _Nothing else here seems to matter._   
>  _In these ever-changing days,_   
>  _You're the one thing that remains._   
>  _I could stay like this forever…_

Anche l’altro si alzò mentre lui cantava l’ultimo ritornello. Prese le mani di Dave mentre lui passava agli ultimi versi, guardandolo profondamente negli occhi.

> _There's nothing that I wanna do,_   
>  _But try to make it up to you._   
>  _And it feels like tonight._   
>  _Tonight…_

Smise di cantare. Si schiarì nervosamente la gola. “Forse è troppo tardi, ma se non lo è… Mi unirò al Glee Club. Penso di potervi aiutare.”

Kurt gli rivolse un ampio sorriso sincero e lo abbracciò di slancio. “Direi!” rise, stringendolo forte. Allentò la presa, ma continuò a tenere le braccia allacciate attorno al suo collo. “Come hai fatto a far passare tutto l’anno senza darmi neanche un indizio di quanto fosse incredibile la tua voce?”

Lui fece spallucce, arrossendo. “È quello che fanno i ninja come me.”

“Di certo avevi un bell’asso nella manica,” ribatté, guardandolo affettuosamente.

Rimasero così per un po’ di tempo, mentre l’intensità del momento aumentava. Aveva la sensazione di essere attirato completamente verso Kurt. Si sporse in avanti, portando il viso a un soffio da quello dell’altro. Ma si fermò. E se stesse interpretando male i segnali? Non voleva turbarlo, non voleva fare niente che lo mettesse a disagio.

Kurt lo guardò e vide l’esitazione negli occhi nocciola. Gli sembrava che le proprie vene fossero attraversate da scintille ardenti: era un tipo di emozione e di eccitazione che non aveva mai sperimentato prima. Si leccò le labbra, fissando la sua piccola bocca a forma di cuore. “Fallo,” lo incitò, senza fiato. “È tutto okay, voglio che tu lo faccia.”

Non lo dovette ripetere. Dave tolse le mani dalla sua vita, usandole per incorniciargli il volto. Fece incontrare le loro labbra e fu come il Bacio Nello Spogliatoio 2.0. Un _reboot_ , in un certo senso: la stessa scena, ma infinitamente migliore, con entrambi i partecipanti del tutto consenzienti e senza alcun cattivo sentimento a macchiare il momento. Si baciarono appassionatamente, anche in un modo un po’ aggressivo. Dave lo fece voltare e lo premette contro la fiancata del pianoforte, spingendo disperatamente i fianchi contro il suo bacino; Kurt gemette piano, sollevando un piede e intrecciando il polpaccio al suo. Schiuse la bocca e le loro lingue scivolarono l’una contro l’altra, calde e bagnate.

Nessuno dei due fu sicuro di quanto rimasero lì a baciarsi e a strusciarsi deliziosamente l’uno contro l’altro. Ma, senza alcun avvertimento, udirono un urletto a malapena smorzato e si bloccarono all’istante. “Oh porca la vacca!” esclamò una voce femminile. Separarono le labbra e voltarono la testa, solo per vedere Sandy che li guardava con la mandibola penzoloni dalla porta. Una mano le copriva la bocca. Rimasero tutti immobili per un momento, poi lei spostò il palmo. “Scusate- oddio, scusatemi tanto! Non volevo interrompere. Io, ehm…” fece dei vaghi gesti verso l’uscio, “ora me ne vado. Tipo- lontano…”

Dave sentì le braccia di Kurt sciogliere la presa sul suo collo, allontanandosi. Lo guardò, facendo una breve smorfia di dolore alla sua espressione confusa e imbarazzata. “No,” iniziò quest’ultimo, con voce tremula. “Tu non ci hai- Noi non…” sollevò lo sguardo su Dave, ma distolse quasi immediatamente gli occhi. “Devo andare.” Afferrò la sua tracolla, appoggiata a una gamba dello sgabello, e corse fuori dalla stanza, evitando per un soffio di far cadere la donna, preso com’era dal panico. L’altro fissò inflessibile la soglia, espirò e si risedette. Si osservò i piedi, udendo infine un lieve rumore di passi avvicinarsi.

“Stai bene, David?” le sentì chiedere con fare incerto.

Scrollò le spalle, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul pavimento.

“Mi dispiace davvero,” continuò sua madre. “Ero solo così sorpresa che mi è sfuggito di bocca. Praticamente non ho filtro, in questi casi. Sapevo che tu e Kurt foste buoni amici, ma non sapevo che steste insieme. Lui non ha mai accennato a nulla…”

Avvertì il bruciore delle prime lacrime. Dio, perché aveva baciato Kurt? Aveva rovinato tutto. “Non stiamo insieme,” mugugnò.

“Potresti dirlo di nuovo? Scusami, non sono riuscita a sentirti con la testa abbassata così,” chiese lei.

Lui sollevò il capo, sapendo di avere gli occhi lucidi, ma non gliene importava poi molto. “Noi non stiamo insieme, Sandy,” spiegò tristemente.

Lei sembrò completamente perplessa. “Ma- e il modo in cui voi due vi stavate… ehm, impegnando? Se non siete una coppia, allora cos’era quello?”

“Non chiederlo a me! Un mio enorme fottutissimo errore, immagino.” Non sapeva perché le stesse parlando. Si sentiva semplicemente del tutto insensibile e scoraggiato, come se andarsene e lasciarla lì da sola o ignorarla freddamente fosse uno sforzo eccessivo, in quel momento.

“Lui ti piace,” affermò lei. Non era una domanda.

Rise sguaiatamente. “Seh,” disse, “solo un pochino.” Si asciugò le lacrime strizzando gli occhi e passandovi sopra le nocche. “Sono innamorato di lui. Sono un tale idiota…”

“Essere innamorato di lui ti rende in idiota?” domandò l’altra; sembrava stesse facendo fatica a seguire la conversazione.

“No. Ma aspettarsi che lui provi lo stesso, quello sì.” Guardò Sandy, accogliendo quasi con sollievo la comprensione nei suoi occhi. _Chi se ne fotte_ , pensò. _Se è quello che passa il convento…_ “Blaine ha appena mollato Kurt e gli ha detto che avrebbe lasciato il McKinley per riunirsi al suo vecchio gruppo.” Lei spalancò gli occhi alla notizia, ma rimase in silenzio. “Volevo farlo sentire meglio. Ho cantato per lui e gli ho detto che mi sarei unito alle Nuove Direzioni, se la cosa li avesse aiutati alle Nazionali.”

“Tu sai cantare?” chiese con tono sorpreso.

“Come un dannatissimo usignolo, non che si sappia in giro. Lo sa solo papà, perché mi ha sentito in casa. E Kurt.” Le rivolse uno sguardo sarcastico. “E tu, ora.”

“Oh,” rispose lei, decidendo di tenere la lingua a freno prima di dire la cosa sbagliata.

“Lui era di nuovo felice. Grato. Mi ha abbracciato, ma poi io, come il coglione che sono, l’ho trasformato in qualcosa che non c’entrava nulla.”

“Non voleva che tu lo baciassi?”

“Lui ha detto… ha detto che voleva che lo facessi.”

“Sono confusa,” affermò sua madre, scuotendo la testa e cercando di trovare il senso delle sue parole. “Ha detto di volere che tu lo baciassi e tu in qualche modo hai incasinato tutto facendo esattamente quello che ti chiedeva?”

“Non stava pensando chiaramente. Aveva appena provato mille emozioni diverse e io me ne sono approfittato. Avrei dovuto sapere che non poteva davvero provare per me quello che io provo per lui.”

“Io penso che lui sia pazzo di te,” dichiarò Sandy. “Proprio quanto tu lo sei di lui.”

La guardò, incredulo, e sbuffò. “Come no… Hai già detto di esserti sorpresa, quando ci hai visto.”

“Parla di te senza tregua alle prove e quando usciamo insieme. _‘Dave qui’_ e _‘Dave là’_ … è tutto quello che sento, da lui. _‘Dave è stato così coraggioso a fare_ coming out _alle superiori, avrebbe potuto aspettare di essere al college o anche più in là nella vita.’ ‘Dave verrà da me a guardare_ All That Jazz _, stasera. Riesci a credere che non l’abbia mai visto?’ ‘Ti ho detto che Dave ha davvero acconsentito ad andare a fare shopping con me? Non vedo l’ora di fargli mettere qualcosa che non sia una magliettona da rugby logora.’_ Pensa che il sole sorga e tramonti per te. Non ero stupefatta all’ _idea_ che vi steste baciando. Ero solo stupita che aveste finalmente smesso di perdere tempo e vi foste decisi ad agire.”

Dave la fissò. Dapprima aveva pensato che stesse dicendo quelle cose tanto per dire, forse per entrare nelle sue grazie; ma il suo tono era così pratico che si ritrovò a crederle. O perlomeno a credere che pensasse quelle cose. “Davvero?” chiese, con voce piuttosto titubante.

“Sai come facevo a sapere che sei gay, David?” cominciò. “Prima che tu facessi _outing_ all’incontro e sebbene io e te ci vedessimo pochissimo?” Aspettò finché lui non ebbe scosso la testa. “Per via del modo in cui guardavi Kurt, ogni volta che lui era vicino a te. Lo guardi come se fosse personalmente responsabile di tutta la luce nella stanza o dell’aria che respiri. Lo guardi come se la sua sola esistenza ti completasse.” Fece una pausa, poi allungò con cautela una mano verso la spalla del figlio. Quando lui non fece alcuna smorfia né si allontanò, vi posò solo i polpastrelli. “E David… Lui guarda te nello stesso modo. Non so come tu faccia a non vederlo, probabilmente non sei obiettivo abbastanza, immagino. Non me ne ha mai parlato, bada – e, anche se lo avesse fatto, io non tradirei la nostra amicizia spifferandolo a te – ma penso che vada bene se ti faccio solo sapere quello che vedo coi miei stessi occhi e sento con le mie orecchie. Sono piuttosto sicura che anche lui sia innamorato di te.”

Dave fece di nuovo un cenno negativo. “È impossibile. È scappato via come se avesse avuto il diavolo alle calcagna, prima. Perché l’avrebbe fatto, se provava quelle cose?”

“Forse era spaventato o confuso. O semplicemente era sopraffatto da tutto l’accaduto. Le persone scappano per infinite ragioni diverse, David. Perfino da quelli che amano.” I loro occhi s’incontrarono e all’improvviso Sandy non fu più sicura di chi fosse la persona di cui stava parlando. Tolse le dita dalla sua spalla e si voltò un attimo dall’altra parte per raccogliere i pensieri. Ora doveva occuparsi di suo figlio e del ragazzo che amava. Non aveva nulla a che fare con _lei_ e, per una volta nella sua vita, si sarebbe assicurata che i bisogni di David fossero al primo posto. Si schiarì la gola, girandosi. “Ti unirai davvero alle Nuove Direzioni?” chiese.

Lui la guardò stranito per via dell’improvviso cambio d’argomento. “Sì, certamente. Ho detto a Kurt che l’avrei fatto, quindi così sarà.”

“Questo significa…” disse, scegliendo le parole con cura, “che dovrò smettere di curare le coreografie del Glee Club? Perché siamo vicinissimi alle Nazionali e abbiamo ancora un sacco di lavoro da fare. Penso che i ragazzi ci rimarrebbero piuttosto male, se li lasciassi di punto in bianco, soprattutto dopo che Blaine ci ha fregati tutti decidendo di partire per Giacche-Atroci-landia all’ultimo momento.”

Lui corrugò al fronte. “Perché dovresti…” lasciò la frase in sospeso, ma poi ci arrivò. “Oh. Per via di me e te e… tutto il resto?”

Sandy annuì con fare solenne.

“Non ci avevo pensato affatto, a essere onesto,” ammise quello. “Immagino che sarebbe imbarazzante. Ma, non so… penso di poterlo superare. Sono solo cinque settimane. E, come per il PFLAG, è abbastanza importante da rendermi in grado di affrontarlo.” Sospirò.

“È… È una cosa incredibile, David,” affermò lei, deglutendo. “Ti prometto di non farti pressioni, di non aspettarmi nulla. Lo giuro.”

L’altro chiuse gli occhi e all’improvviso tutto gli sembrò _troppo_. Il litigio di Blaine e Kurt, la sua audizione improvvisata, la sensazione delle sue labbra sulle proprie, Sandy che li scopriva, Kurt che scappava, come aveva fatto così tante volte quando lui ancora lo tormentava… gli sembrava che il peso del mondo intero gravasse di nuovo sulle sue spalle e l’unica cosa che desiderava era trovare il sollievo di lasciare andare. Tossicchiò, quindi sollevò le palpebre per incrociare lo sguardo di lei. “Quando entrerò nel club, voglio dire loro che tu sei mia madre.”

“Cosa?” esclamò Sandy, premendosi una mano contro lo sterno. Gli occhi erano così spalancati che pensava le sarebbero usciti dalle orbite.

“Come ho detto, probabilmente sarà imbarazzante e strano,” spiegò. “Non penso di riuscire a far finta per tutto quel tempo che tu sia solo un’estranea, un’amica di un amico che mi capita di vedere alle riunioni del PFLAG. Se glielo dirò, _sapranno_ perché è imbarazzante e strano, e non mi daranno fastidio facendomi il terzo grado.” Si passò le dita tra i capelli, sospirando di nuovo. “Sono così _stanco_ di avere segreti. È snervante. Sono gay dichiarato e Kurt sa che lo voglio ora, quindi… tu rimani il mio ultimo grande segreto. E non voglio più che lo sia. Preferirei che fosse tutto allo scoperto e quello che deve succedere, succeda.”

“Okay,” concordò lei. “E grazie, David, per lasciarmi continuare ad allenare il Glee. Penso che…” s’interruppe, ammiccando per tenere a bada il più possibile le lacrime. “Penso che significhi tanto per me quanto significa per loro. So che non potrò mai redimere quello che ho fatto a te. So che sarebbe chiedere troppo.” I loro sguardi s’incontrarono. Non c’era né diniego né accettazione in quelli del figlio: si stava solo limitando a guardarla, ascoltando silenziosamente. “Ma se questa volta potrò rimanere con loro e aiutare a guidare alcuni di quei ragazzi verso il successo, allora forse riuscirò a ripagare una goccia di quell’oceano che è il mio debito karmico.”

“Non c’è di che,” rispose. Le labbra gli s’incurvarono involontariamente in un minuscolo sorriso. Lei schiuse le proprie per dire qualcosa, ma non fu la sua voce che sentirono.

“Dave?” chiamò Kurt dall’uscio con un tono incerto. Madre e figlio si voltarono all’unisono, a bocca aperta. Kurt stava lì, afferrando con una mano lo stipite, come se ne avesse bisogno per rimanere in piedi. Era pallido; i capelli vicino al viso erano bagnati, come se si fosse sciacquato con dell’acqua. Dave a malapena notò quelle cose, però, perché tutto quello che riusciva a fare era guardare i bellissimi occhi verdi, lucidi e pieni di così tanto rimorso da colpirlo come un pungo al petto.

“Mi sa che è ora di andare,” mormorò Sandy. Gli sfiorò il braccio, poi fece lo stesso con l’altro mentre lo superava, uscendo e sgusciando in corridoio.

“Mi dispiace così tanto, Dave,” disse. “Mi dispiace di aver perso il controllo in quel modo.”

“È tutto okay,” borbottò l’altro, incassando le spalle e distogliendo lo sguardo.

“No, non è vero,” affermò, camminando verso di lui. “Non era giusto lasciarti qui in quel modo. E comportarmi come se non mi fosse piaciuto ogni secondo di quel bacio tanto quanto a te.” Lo sguardo di Dave scattò a incontrare il suo, esterrefatto. “Lo volevo, proprio come ho detto. Volevo _te_.” Gli si avvicinò, prendendogli le mani. “L’ho voluto da molto tempo, credo. E quando è finalmente successo, per poi essere interrotto in modo talmente brusco, io… ho avuto un ripensamento per un secondo. È stata una sensazione travolgente ed è successo subito dopo il fiasco con Blaine, per di più. Avevo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per digerire il tutto, ma non avrei dovuto correre via in quella maniera.” Si portò le sue dita alle labbra e le baciò teneramente. “Mi dispiace,” ripeté. “Mi perdonerai? Mi darai un’altra possibilità?”

Dave sentì il cuore gonfiarsi d’amore così intensamente che per un attimo temette che gli sarebbe scoppiato in petto. Poggiò il palmo sulla nuca dell’altro e lo baciò sulle labbra, lasciandosi scappare un piccolo gemito. Kurt gli lasciò andare le mani e usò le proprie per avvolgergli le guance, rispondendo al bacio con un brivido e un silenzioso singhiozzo di sollievo. Dopo qualche dolce secondo, Dave interruppe il contatto, ma posò la fronte sulla sua, mentre entrambi ansimavano.

Infine rispose alla sua domanda. “Sempre,” affermò, mentre le labbra s’incurvavano in un sorriso felice.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Se la volete ascoltare: [click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fITz-y09Cbg)!


	8. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È difficile credere che qualche settimana fa pensassi che questa storia avrebbe potuto essere una semplice one-shot. E poi è piaciuta, quindi ho pensato: “Ehi, magari la posso promuovere a mini-fic da tre capitoli.” Ma, sette capitoli e un epilogo dopo, la trama ha avuto un vero e proprio sviluppo, trasformandosi in una delle storie che ho preferito scrivere. In un certo senso, mi sembra che sia una specie di lettera d’amore indirizzata a mia mamma, che ha perdonato la madre che aveva abbandonato lei e i suoi tre fratelli e che mi ha dimostrato infinite volte il significato della bontà, della gentilezza e della capacità di lasciarsi un torto alle spalle. E che, così facendo, mi ha dato dei meravigliosi ricordi della nonna Dorothy: una donna che, come ho scoperto una volta adulta, era tanto complessa e in conflitto con se stessa quanto ho cercato di rendere il mio OC, Sandy Girard.

Sandy era dietro le quinte insieme a Will e alle Nuove Direzioni, in attesa del segnale che indicava che i giudici avevano raggiunto una decisione e che era giunto il momento di risalire sul palco per la cerimonia di premiazione. I ragazzi si erano tutti divisi in gruppetti e lei si guardò in giro per vedere in quale fosse incluso suo figlio. Non ci furono sorprese: Dave era appoggiato a una grande cassa da imballaggio vuota, il torace premuto contro la schiena di Kurt e le braccia che gli cingevano la vita stretta, mentre parlavano con Rachel, Finn e Mercedes. Sorrise, riscaldata come sempre alla vista dei due, così evidentemente innamorati l’uno dell’altro.

Era stata una bell’impresa riorganizzare tutto il numero con Blaine che se ne andava e Dave che si univa a loro, per non parlare del breve trambusto causato dall’annuncio che la coreografa che lavorava con loro da diversi mesi altri non era che la madre da lungo tempo assente del loro nuovo membro. Erano tutti quantomeno sconvolti.

 

“Sandy è la madre di Dave?!” chiese Tina.

“La madre di Dave è _favolosa_?!” aggiunse Mercedes.

“La madre di Dave è una _gnocca_?!” A quel punto, suo figlio era scattato verso Puck, ma Kurt l’aveva tirato indietro, facendolo risedere al suo posto e mormorando piano. Lauren aveva dato un coppino non troppo delicato al proprio ragazzo e Sandy gli aveva rivolto il suo sguardo della morte patentato.

Dopo qualche tempo, però, le cose si erano stabilizzate, e il club poté tornare a occuparsi di rimediare al buco nella loro esibizione per le Nazionali. Il professore aveva suggerito che forse avrebbero fatto meglio a mettere da parte tutto quello che avevano preparato finora e a ricominciare da capo; lei non aveva avuto problemi a rendere noto il suo disaccordo ed era sorpresa dal fatto che gli studenti sembrassero essere abituati a quel genere di atteggiamento. Ovviamente l’assolo di Blaine doveva essere sostituito con qualcos’altro, perché la sua estensione vocale e tono erano piuttosto diversi da quelli di Dave, ma non c’era alcun bisogno di buttare il resto del loro duro lavoro alle ortiche perché _una_ cosa era cambiata. Will pensava forse che qualsiasi produzione professionistica sarebbe arrivata da qualche parte se, dopo aver perso un membro del cast, si fossero messi a ricominciare tutto da zero? Quindi alla fine tennero quello che poteva essere salvato, ma sostituirono l’interpretazione di _Tonite, Tonite_ degli _Hot Chelle Rae_ che era spettata a Blaine con un duetto tra Dave e Santana sulle note di _Falling Slowly_ , dal musical _Once_. Era un cambiamento drastico; ma a essere sinceri, pensavano che ancora una volta sarebbe stato meglio eseguire una canzone lenta e sentimentale facendola seguire da una più ritmata, invece di due pezzi vivaci uno dopo l’altro, come avevano originalmente pensato. E, come aveva osservato Kurt con la sua battuta, quest’anno non avrebbero dovuto preoccuparsi che il numero fosse oscurato da un improvviso bacio tra i cantanti nel bel mezzo della loro esibizione.

Così si era tutto risolto e, in poco più di un mese, si erano trovati tutti su un volo per Las Vegas per la competizione, che si sarebbe tenuta al _MGM Grand Hotel_. Era perfino un po’ più emozionante del loro viaggio a New York, perché Sandy aveva lavorato in città per anni, in uno spettacolo o nell’altro, e aveva tonnellate di contatti e di esperienza, lì. Visitarono le solite attrazioni gratuite della _Strip_ come le fontane del _Bellagio_ , il vulcano del _Mirage_ e lo spettacolo delle _Sirene e Pirati_ al _Treasure Island Hotel_. Ma anche rappresentazioni divertenti ed economiche ma meno conosciute, come i danzatori del ventre al ristorante marocchino _Marrakesh_ e lo spettacolo dei comici del _Secon City_ , che ancora si stavano formando prima del debutto professionale (ma comunque esilaranti), all’ _Onyx Theatre_. La sorpresa più grande che era riuscita a organizzare era un tour del dietro le quinte del _Fantasma dell’Opera_ al _Venetian_ , con l’aiuto di uno dei suoi amici che lavorava lì come direttore artistico. I ragazzi pensavano che sarebbe finita lì, ma in realtà non avevano idea di quello che sarebbe seguito: sebbene la cosa le avesse prosciugato la carta di credito, Sandy era riuscita a procurare al gruppo intero posti in platea per la rappresentazione vera e propria. Le ci sarebbero voluti mesi per riguadagnare la somma spesa, ma ne era valsa la pena solo per vedere tutti i liceali saltellare in giro e impazzire di gioia come se avessero appena vinto alla lotteria. Kurt l’aveva abbracciata così stretta che aveva pensato che gli occhi le sarebbero schizzati fuori dalle orbite, poi era corso da Dave e gli si era gettato tra le braccia. Quello aveva incrociato il suo sguardo da sopra da spalla del suo ragazzo e aveva mosso silenziosamente le labbra per dirle _Grazie_ , sorridendole e contraccambiando la stretta.

Il primo round della gara era stato superato senza alcun intoppo, esattamente come da programma. Poi si erano riuniti tutti nell’atrio dell’albergo per vedere se si fossero piazzati tra i primi dieci, con solo lei e Dave liberi dal peso della delusione dell’anno prima per non essere arrivati a quel punto. Will si era fatto strada tra la folla per arrivare davanti, osservando il cartellone dei risultati, quindi si era voltato verso il resto del club con un’espressione piena di gioia. “Ce l’abbiamo fatta!” aveva esclamato, mimando un pugno verso l’alto. Dopo molte urla e congratulazioni, si erano ritirati tutti nelle rispettive stanze per riposarsi per la tornata finale. Quell’esibizione era stata anche meglio della prima e Sandy era sicura che i ragazzi avessero almeno una buona chance di ottenere il titolo.

 

Improvvisamente, lo staff indicò loro che i giudici stavano per elencare i cori che avevano raggiunto le prime cinque posizioni. Vennero chiamati uno a uno: il quarto, nonché penultimo in lista, erano i Vocal Adrenaline. Trattenendo il fiato, la donna rimase in attesa dell’ultimo finalista. _Ti prego, Signore, ti prego… hanno lavorato così duramente_ , pensò. _Ti prego, fa’ che siano loro_.

“E l’ultimo dei cinque gruppi finalisti nella nostra _Competizione Nazionale di Canto Coreografato_ …” ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi: “sono le Nuoveee Direzioniiii!”

Urlando e dimenandosi come pazzi, il Glee Club del McKinley salì sul palcoscenico. Guardandosi attorno, prestando attenzione sia ai ragazzi che a Will, seppe che, se anche non avessero vinto il primo posto, arrivare fino a questo punto era più di quello che si erano aspettati. Il professore le strinse una mano e lei batté le palpebre per cacciare indietro le lacrime mentre le varie posizioni venivano rivelate una a una. Continuava ad aspettarsi di sentire il loro nome, ma non venne mai. Infine… incredibilmente, gli unici due gruppi rimasti sul palco erano i Vocal Adrenaline e le Nuove Direzioni.

“Signore e signori,” annunciò il presentatore. “Hanno conquistato il secondo posto… i Vocal Adrenaline!” Il teatro fu pervaso da un equo ammontare di applausi e di ansiti di sorpresa, mentre lei si voltò di scatto, incrociando gli sguardi sconvolti del Glee Club. “I campioni delle _Nazionali di Canto Coreografato_ del 2012 sono le Nuove Direzioni da Lima, Ohio!”

Corsero tutti nelle braccia dei compagni, formando un ammasso di persone intente ad abbracciarsi, piangere e ridere. Portarono sul palco il trofeo e i ragazzi lo sollevarono in alto. Sandy scorse più di un bacio entusiasta tra i membri del club. Finn e Rachel. Puck e Lauren. Brittany e Santana. E, ovviamente, Kurt e Dave. Il sipario calò e lei sgattaiolò in un angolo tranquillo del dietro le quinte. Estraendo il cellulare, selezionò una voce della rubrica.

_“Sandy?”_ la profonda voce di Paul uscì dal piccolo dispositivo.

“Sì, sono io,” rispose. “Hanno vinto, hanno vinto la competizione, Paul!” Le lacrime le sgorgarono dagli occhi, scorrendo lungo le sue guance.

_“Davvero?”_ chiese quello, e lei riuscì a percepire la completa sincerità della sua esultanza.

“Sì, davvero. Sono stati incredibili!” Fece una pausa di silenzio. “Vorrei tanto che li avessi visti,” disse. “Vorrei che tu fossi stato qui. Sono stati fantastici, _David_ era fantastico.”

_“Non ne sono affatto sorpreso,”_ rispose. _“E anch’io avrei voluto essere lì. Di’ a David che sono fierissimo di lui e che gli voglio bene, okay?”_

“Certamente.”

_“Puoi dirgli anche un’altra cosa?”_ domandò.

“Sicuro.”

_“È arrivata una lettera dalla_ Columbia _di New York City, oggi,”_ la informò. _“Ha detto che avrei potuto aprire quelle che arrivavano mentre lui era via, se venivano da lì o dalla_ Fordham _. Digli che è stato ammesso, con una borsa di studio sportiva parziale.”_

Lei guardò suo figlio, che al momento stava tenendo Kurt per mano – e la vista le si offuscò mentre le lacrime ripresero a fuoriuscire. “Glielo dirò,” e tirò su col naso. Sentì che qualcuno la chiamava. “Devo andare,” affermò. “Ci vediamo all’aeroporto quando vieni a prendere David, okay?”

_“Va bene,”_ ribatté Paul. _“Ci vediamo, Sandy.”_

Si asciugò gli occhi, dirigendosi verso il gruppo di adolescenti. Fu immediatamente avvolta in una serie di abbracci da tutti quanti. Tranne uno, ovviamente. Suo figlio si teneva leggermente in disparte, sorridendo ma con una postura che sembrava indicare disagio. Quando fu sciolta l’ultima presa, gli si avvicinò. “Congratulazioni, David,” disse, non accennando a toccarlo o ad avere un qualsiasi contatto fisico con lui. “Sei stato fenomenale. Non credo che ce l’avrebbero fatta, senza di te.”

Comparve una buffa espressione sul suo volto e all’improvviso Kurt gli si affiancò. Dave lo guardò e gli sorrise mestamente. “Grazie. Sai, penso di doverti dire la stessa cosa. Non penso che sarei qui, ora, se non fosse stato per te.” Strascicò i piedi con fare imbarazzato e lei torse nervosamente le mani intrecciate.

Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo al comportamento di entrambi. “Seriamente?” esclamò. “Abbracciatevi e fatela finita! Prometto che il mondo non imploderà…”

Sandy rimase immobile ma, dopo uno o due secondi, Dave le si avvicinò. Allungò le braccia, poi le fece ricadere. Lei era abbastanza sicura che fosse sul punto di fare dietro front quando, senza alcun avvertimento, le afferrò le spalle e l’abbracciò stretta contro di sé, come se avesse paura di perdere il coraggio per farlo.

Sandy trattenne il respiro, avvolgendo le braccia attorno a suo figlio per la prima volta da quando aveva sei anni. La sensazione meravigliosa non era cambiata. _Anzi, come non detto_ , pensò. _È anche più bello, ora. L’ultima volta ti aveva abbracciata perché eri stata tu ad averlo partorito. Questa volta te lo sei_ guadagnata _, insieme alla sua accettazione. Era ora che mettessi in chiaro le tue priorità, Sandra_. “Ti voglio bene, David,” gli sussurrò nell’orecchio.

Lui l’allontanò gentilmente da sé, ma tenne le mani sulle sue spalle. Poteva vedere che gli occhi di suo figlio fossero lucidi quanto i suoi. La bocca di Dave s’incurvò in un sorriso bellissimo che le fece stringere il cuore. “Lo so, Sandy,” le disse. “Lo so che mi vuoi bene.”

Voleva scoppiare a piangere, con tanto di singhiozzi, e rigettarsi tra le sue braccia, ma resistette. _Devi pensare a quello di cui lui ha bisogno. A quello che lo mette a suo agio. Non spingere, è già più di quello che tu abbia mai pensato di avere. Ed è molto più di quello che ti meriti_. Ricambiò il suo sorriso. “Ne sono felice,” si limitò a rispondere.

Sentì un tocco dietro di sé e si accorse che Kurt si era messo di fianco a loro, strofinando gentilmente le loro schiene. “Allora,” cominciò. Il suo tono di voce era leggero, ma le sue iridi brillavano di amore e fierezza per entrambi. “Siete pronti per la grande foto di gruppo?”

“Assolutamente,” dissero Dave e lei nello stesso momento. Si guardarono l’un l’altra, sorpresi per un attimo, quindi iniziarono a ridere. Presero ciascuno una mano di Kurt e si diressero verso il resto del club, sorridendo felicemente per tutto il tempo.


End file.
